The Light and The Dark
by Son Sazanami
Summary: Summary:  sebuah rencana rahasia  telah dipikirkan dengan matang oleh seorang missing-nin 'Uchiha  Sasuke' untuk Konoha dan Hyuga Hinata. Kira-kira rencana apa yang akan dipikirkan dan dijalankan Sasuke..?
1. Chapter 1

**Hinasasu**

**Rating : M (gk janji ya...)**

**Genre : romance/ hurt/ comfort**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto (pengen aku ambil alih)**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE (MAAF.. PERCOBAANNN)**

Ketika matahari telah tenggelam ke peraduannya, seorang gadis bermata lavender masih tetap duduk termangu di bukit yang bisa memperlihatkannya keindahan desanya. Ya. Sebuah desa yang sejak dari lahirtelah ia tinggali bersama klannya. Memang gadis cantik itu telah menyatakan cintanya pada seseorang yang ia cintai sejak ia kecil. Tapi, cintanya tetap harus bertepuk sebelah tangan. Apa boleh buat... toh gadis itu telah menyadarinya sejak awal. Kalau semuanya akan sia-sia saja. Meskipun dia akan mengorbankan nyawanya. Tetap saja semua itu tidak akn berguna bagi sang pemuda rubah itu.

"kenapa kami-_sama? Kenapa semuanya sia-sia..."_ kata gadis itu.

"hah... tapi tetap s-saja pa-pasti seperti i-ini..." lirihnya. Perlahan cairan bening itu membasahi pipi putihnya.

"hinataaaaa..."panggil seorang pemuda dari kejauhan. Hinata? Ya. Nama gadis bermata lavender itu adalah hinata. Tepatnya Hyuuga Hinata, sang pewaris klan Hyuuga. Cepat-cepat gadis itu menghapus air matanya.

"ah! I-iy Ki-kiba-kun. A-ada apa?" tanya hinata.

" pa hinata. Tadi aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja, dan aku melihatmu dibukit. Errr.. ngomong-ngomong... kau tadi sedang apa hinata disana?" tanya pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Kiba.

"Tak pa ki-kiba-kun ta-tadi aku hanya ingin me-melihat ma-matahari t-tenge-lam saja kok" jawab Hinata

"Oh, begitu..." kata Kiba. "Tapi, kau tak apa-apa kan hinata?" tanya Kiba dengan Raut wajah khawatir.

"a-aku ba-ik –baik sa-saja Ki-kiba-kun... Me-mangnya kenapa?" hinata mencoba untuk tersenyum agar pemuda yang ada di hadapannyatidak khawatir.

"Oh, begitu.. syukurlah... Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang Hinata" ajak pemuda itu.

"I-iy."

'untunglah Kiba-kun tak menyadarinya' batin Hinata.

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di depan gerbang kediaman klan Hyuga Souke.

"ar-arigato ki-kiba-kun." Kata hinat sambil tersenyum lembut pad pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"GUKK"

'ah... iy kau juga a-kamaru. A-ariga-gato gozaima-masu..." kata Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"ha'i. Sama-sama Hinata. Aku dan Akamaru pulang dulu ya.. sudah malam. Nanti aku dan Akamaru tidak dapat jatah makan malam dari Hana-nee" jawab Kiba sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sambil mengingat-ingat bagaiman wajah kakak perempuannya kalau dia pulang terlambat untuk makan malam.

"daa Hinata" kata Kiba sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya ke Hinata dan pergi dari sana.

"daa Ki-kiba-kun..." jawab Hinata. Setelah itu saat Hinata akan membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya ada angin yang berhembus diantara tangan kanan Hinata dan pintu gerbang tersebut.

WUSSSHHHH...

'Ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak' batin Hinata.

Tapi, akhirnya Hinata menepis semua perasaan itu dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, makan malam, dan langsung tidur.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Malam semakin larut dan dingin. Sama seperti halnya seorang pemuda yang berwajah dingin, kaku, dan datar yang kini telah berjalan mendekati seorang pria bertopeng dengan motif jubah awan berwarna merah.

"ada apa sasuke. Kau pasti ada sesuatu, hingga kau memintaku untuk menemuimu malam-malam begini". Tanya pria bertopeng itu pada pemuda yang kini telah berdiri di depannya.

"Kau benar. Tapi sebelumnya kau pasti telah mengetahui ambisiku yang kedua Tobi?" Jawab pemuda bernama sasuke dengan dinginnya itu.

" Maksudmu aapkah kau ingin membangkitkan klan Uchiha kembali?" tanya Tobi dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

"hn."

"lalu apa maumu?" tanya tobi. Jujur saja saat itu Tobi merasa ada yang tak beres dengan pernyataan sasuke tadi.

"aku tahu klan uchiha dulu hanya satu orang, lalu dia menikah dengan dengan seorang gadis yang memang mampu menghasilkan klan uchiha dengan menghasilkan keturunannya yg bukan uchiha"kata Sasuke

"berharti darah yang mengalir dari gadis itu sangat istimewa, atau mungkin memang sejak awal uchiha itu sudah tahu dia yg di cari untuk kebangkitan klannya"Sasuke menyender sebuah pohon didekat air terjun tersebut dan duduk di rerumputan sambil memandang sungai yang mengalir di sampingnya dengan sharingannya.

"pertanyaanku adalah…siapa gadis itu dan apa darah sepertinya masih mengalir sampai sekarang?"kata Sasuke sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke pohon tersebut.

"maksudmu ibuku sasuke?" tanya Tobi lagi.

"hn"

" Ibuku adalah seorang ninja yang memiliki darah istimewa, byakugan. hyuga adalah leluhur dari uchiha" jawab tobi.

" jadi Hyuga ya.." seringai licik terpampang jelas di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"apa rencanamu sasuke?" tanya Tobi.

"MEMBANGKITKAN KLANKU KEMBALI" jawab sasuke dengan wajah datar.

1 detik.

10 detik.

20 detik.

30 detik.

"apa?" tanya Tobi dengan wajah terbengong – bengong. Karena tadi dia baru saja melihat seorang bocah laki-laki, baru saja melewati masa pubertasnya, dan umurnya baru mencapai 17 tahun yang kebelet kawin.

"hm... begitu ya..." kata Tobi. Wajahnya menunjukkan seringai tipis.

Tak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan Tobi saat itu, bahkan angin malam yang berhembus didekatnya pun tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan pria atau kakek tua itu. Kakektua? Ya. Tobi adalah Madara Uchiha. Madara Uchiha adalah Tobi. Pendiri organisasi terlarang 'Akatsuki'.

**Ini fanfic pertama saya.**

**Maaf... klo gaaje.. & aneh..**

**Tolong di baca –puppy eyes-**

**Tapi masih ada chapter berikutnya**

**Tapi, besok aja...**

**Soalnya ini udah jam 11 mlm...**

**Mohon reviewnya... blue tunggu. Kritik dan sarannya juga**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: sebuah rencana rahasia telah dipikirkan dengan matang oleh seorang missing-nin 'Uchiha Sasuke' untuk Konoha dan Hyuga Hinata. Rencana yang akan membuat ambisinya keduanya terwujud. Kira-kira rencana apa yang akan dipikirkan dan dijalankan oleh Uchiha terakhir itu?

**HinaSasu**

**Rating : M (gk janji ya...)**

**Genre : romance/ hurt/ comfort**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto (pengen aku ambil alih.. jangan marah ya om Masashi)**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE (MAAF.. PERCOBAANNN)**

**~ The Light and The Dark~**

Malam ini yang dingin. Ah, tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin bisa disebut dengan malam lagi. Tapi, lebih bisa dikatakan dini hari karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga pagi. Waktu yang seharusnya digunakan orang-orang untuk tetap di bawah selimutnya yang hangat sebelum mentari muncul dari ufuk timur untuk memaksa orang-orang yang ada di muka bumi untuk melakukan aktifitas kembali seperti biasa. Akan tetapi, tidak berlaku bagi seorang pemuda yang kini melompat dari pohon ke pohon untuk melaksanakan ambisinya.

Ya. Pemuda itu. Sang missing-nin. Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan mata merahnya dan ekspresinya yang datar kini akna menuju Konoha. Tanpa istirahat sedikit pun selama 2 hari.

'TAP'

"..."

Sebuah suara kaki seorang pemuda yang telah menapakkan kakinya di tanah setelah 2 hari dia melompat dari pohon ke pohon.

Sasuke menatap lurus ke arah gerbang desa yang dulu pernah di tinggalinya. Yang ditinggalinya. Desa Konoha. Kini Sasuke telah sampai di Konoha, yang kini tinggal beberapa meter dari matanya.

"sedikit lagi" gumam sasuke yang kini dengan seringai tipisnya.

"Hei!". "Siapa kau?". Tanya Kotetsu si penjaga gerbang desa Konoha.

"Orang luar tidak boleh masuk sembarangan ke desa sebelum mendapatkan persetujuan dari kami berdua." Kata seorang penjaga lagi yang diketahui namanya adalah Genma.

Sasuke hanya diam. Tak bersuara.

"Hei! Kau ini kalau ada orang bertanya jawab! Bukannya diam saja dan menunduk" teriak Genma marah.

"Cih!"

Kemudian Sasuke menatap mereka berdua marah dan langsung memperlihatkan Mangekyo Saringannya.

"k-kau..." gumam Genma dan Kotetsu dengan terkejut secara bersamaan.

Belum sampai mereka selesai berbicara, mereka telah terkurung dalam dunia Mangekyo Saringan.

"Bodoh." Kata Sasuke datar. Dan melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda beberapa menit. Tapi sebelum ia melanjutkan, dia mencari yang diinginkannya dengan mata Sharingannya.

**~ The Light and The Dark ~ **

Seorang gadis muda keturunan Hyuga duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon yang cukup besar di bukit dekat kediaman Hyuga. Dia mengingat semuanya yang ada di depan matanya saat itu. Saat dimana Sakura menyatakan perasaan pada Naruto, pemuda yang dicintainya sejak kecil. Sakura memeluknya.

Sakit. Ya. Itu yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini.

Tes.

Lagi-lagi air mata membasahi pipi putih mulusnya.

Tapi, tanpa disadarinya sepasang mata onix memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Lalu, dengan cepat ia berjalan ke arah gadis itu.

"Hyuga Hinata." Panggil Sasuke.

Yang dipanggil lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berbalik. Betapa terkejutnya gadis itu.

"K-kau... k-kau U-uchi-ha Sa-sassu-ke?" tanya Hinata dengan terkejut dan tubuhnya gemetaran ketakutan.

Belum pernah Hinata merasakan aura gelap yang begitu dasyat dan mengerikan seperti ini.

"Hn."

"Aku ingin kau ikut dan bergabung denganku Hinata." Kata Sasuke yang kini mengulurkan telapak tangan kanannya seolah meminta Hinata menyambutnya.

"Apa? Apa mak-maksud-mu Uchiha-san" tanya Hinata yang masih terkejut dengan sesosok pemuda yang selama ini dicari oleh Naruto dan ninja lainnya. Dan saat ini pemuda itu meminta Hinata untuk ikut dan bergabung dengannya.

"Ikutlah denganku." Sasuke masih mengulangi kata-katanya sekali lagi.

"..."

"Aku tahu isi hatimu Hinata. Kau kecewa, sedih, kesepian..." kata Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengelus pipi kiri Hinata.

"...Dan merasa terkhianati" lanjut Sasuke.

'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu' batin Hinata.

"Aku mengetahuinya karena sorot matamu tidak bisa membohongiku." Kata Sasuke dingin yang seolah mengetahui apa yang Hinata pikirkan saat ini.

Merasa sadar. Hinata lalu menepis tangan Sasuke dan berjalan mundur.

"tidak! Aku tak akan ikut denganmu Uchiha!" jawab Hinata tegas.

"Hm" seolah Sasuke meminta penjelasan.

"A-aku ti-tidak akan ikut de-denganmu. A-aku tak mau berkhianat pada desa Konoha." Jawab Hinata. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa yang ia hadapi adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Tapi, daripada dia harus ikut dengan Sasuke dn mengkhianati Konoha lebih baik dia mati.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu sepertinya aku harus menggunakan kekerasan padamu". Kata sasuke dingin lalu membuka mata Sharingannya.

Tanpa persiapan Hinata pun langsung pingsan tak sadarkan diri saat melihat mata Sharingan milik Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke langsung menggendong Hinata di pundak kanannya dan menyeringai. Tapi, Sasuke sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa lambang Konoha yang selama ini dipakai di leher Hinata jatuh di dekat pohon tempat gadis itu bersandar.

Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan jurus pembuka segel. Dan terlihat lingkaran hitam dengan petir yang saling menyambar di dalamnya. Sasuke memasuki lingkaran hitam tersebut dan menghilang bersamaan lingkaran tersebut.

**TBC**

**Hahhh... akhrnya blue bisa juga nyelesain chapter kedua...**

**Capek...**

**Tapi gk pa2 dech...**

**Tolong di review ya... **

**Mkacih buat ****uchihyuu nagisa **

**Makcih krn udh ngreview...**

**Maklum fanfic pertma...**

**Jadi blm bgitu ahli dlam imajinassi...**

**(buat chapter 3... ilham datanglaah ilham ke kepala blue...)**

**Arigato and gomen-ne krn gaje...**

**Hwa... ha ha ha ha**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: sebuah rencana rahasia telah dipikirkan dengan matang oleh seorang missing-nin 'Uchiha Sasuke' untuk Konoha dan Hyuga Hinata. Rencana yang akan membuat ambisinya keduanya terwujud. Kira-kira rencana apa yang akan dipikirkan dan dijalankan oleh Uchiha terakhir itu?

**HinaSasu**

**Rating : M (gk janji ya...)**

**Genre : romance/ drama**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto (pengen aku ambil alih.. jangan marah ya om Masashi)**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE (MAAF.. PERCOBAANNN)**

**~ The Light and The Dark ~**

Ketika makan pagi tiba dikediamaan Hyuga. Saat itu semua anggota keluarga berkumpul. Termasuk juga Neji.

Neji? Bukankah pemuda itu adlah seorang Bunke dan bukan Souke?

Memang benar. Akan tetapi, sebuah kejadian biasa bila seorang Neji ada di ruang makan Souke. Kadang Neji berada disana bila ada yang harus dibicarakan dengan sang ketua klan Hyuga. Namun, juga Hiashi sendirilah yang mengundang Neji untuk makan pagi atau sekedar minum teh bersama. Dan kini Hiashi sendiri yang mengundang pemuda berambut coklat dan bermata lavender ini. Di sekeliling meja makan yang kini sudah ada Hyuga Hiashi, Hyuga Neji dan Hyuga Hanabi.

Tunggu! Bukankah harus ada seorang lagi. Sang pewaris klan Hyuga.

"Hanabi, dimana kakakmu?" tanya Hiashi pada putri bungsunya, Hanabi.

"nee-chan? Ah, aku tidak mengetahuinya otou-sama." Jawab Hanabi.

"tidak biasa-biasanya dia telat sarapan pagi begini." Kata Hiashi.

'Aneh. Ada apa ini? Mengapa perasaanku tidak enak dari tadi malam.' Batin Neji

"Azusa"

yang dipanggil membuka pintu geser ruang makan dan membungkukkan badan. Lalu berkata "saya Hiashi-sama"

"panggil Hinata. Suruh anak itu cepat ke ruang makan karena semua telah menunggu disini" kata Hiashi datar. Padahal dalam hatinya ia cukup khawatir pada putri sulungnya yang tidak biasanya terlambat menuju ke ruang makan. Bahkan, gadis itu juga yang menyiapkan meja makan.

Bunke yang bernama Azusa berjalan menuju ke kamar nonanya. Ketika ia sampai di depan pintu. Dia mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut.

TOK TOK TOK.

"Hinata-sama, anda telah ditunggu Hiashi-sama dan yang lain di ruang makan" kata pelayan itu dengan sopan.

Anehnya, tidak ada jawaban. Tidak seperti biasa bila pintu kamar nonanya ini diketuk sekali saja dia pasti akan membuka pintu. Akhirnya, pelayan itu pun mengetuk sekali lagi.

TOK TOK TOK.

Tak ada jawaban. Merasa ada keanehan pelayan itu akhirnya membuka pintu.

Tak ada. Tak ada siapa pun di kamar itu. Pelayan itu pun menuju kamar mandi dan membukanya. Namun hasilnya pun nihil.

'aneh. Kemana Hinata-sama' batin Azusa.

Akhirnya Azusa memutuskan untuk kembali keruang makan keluarga Hyuga. Dan setelah sampai disana dia mengetuk pintu tersebut.

TOK.

TOK.

TOK.

"Masuk." Jawab Hiashi.

"Maaf Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama tidak ada dikamarnya." Kata pelayan itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak ada? Kemana anak itu?" entah Hiashi saat itu bertanya pada siapa.

"Cari Hinata! Dan bawa dia menemuiku" lanjut Hiashi dengan wajah datarnya.

'Hinata-sama tak ada dikamarnya? Ini betul-betul aneh' batin Neji khawatir.

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan srapan pagi kita. Baru setelah itu cari Hinata." Kata Hiashi saat Neji aakn membuka suaranya.

Akhirnya Neji memutuskan makan pagi bersama paman dan Hanabi. Meskipun hatinya merasa was-was pada sepupunya, yang tak seperi biasanya.

'Nee-san ada dimana sih? Kenapa tidak ada? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba khawaatir begini pada nee-san ya..?' batin Hanabi. Yang meskipun terlihat air mukanya tak menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Tapi, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya dia sangat-sangat khawatir pada kakak perempuannya.

**~ The Light and The Dark ~**

**Di tempat lain di waktu yang sama...**

Perlahan namun pasti Hinata membuka kedua mata lavender indahnya. Walaupun masih setengah sadar Hinata yakin kalau ini bukanlah kamarnya.

'Ah... dimana aku? Kepalaku sakit sekali..' batin Hinata yang masih memegangi kepalanya.

Hinata melihat ke sekeliling ruangan tempatnya berada saat ini. Ada tempat tidur berukuran King size, meja baca dan kursi, jendela kecil yang letaknya sangat tinggi, kamar mandi serta pintu kayu namun terlihat kuat. Bahkan gadis itu pun tahu kalau pintu itu dijaga oleh Kekkai. Tidak. Bukan hanya pintu itu saja. Namun, di sekeliling kamar yang ia tempati.

Hinata berusaha untuk mengingat ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia pingsan.

**...Flashback on...**

_**...**__ "Ikutlah denganku." Sasuke masih mengulangi kata-katanya sekali lagi._

"_..."_

"_Aku tahu isi hatimu Hinata. Kau kecewa, sedih, kesepian..." kata Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengelus pipi kiri Hinata._

"_...Dan merasa terkhianati" lanjut Sasuke._

'_Bagaimana dia bisa tahu' batin Hinata._

"_Aku mengetahuinya karena sorot matamu tidak bisa membohongiku." Kata Sasuke dingin yang seolah mengetahui apa yang Hinata pikirkan saat ini._

_Merasa sadar. Hinata lalu menepis tangan Sasuke dan berjalan mundur._

"_tidak! Aku tak akan ikut denganmu Uchiha!" jawab Hinata tegas._

"_Hm" seolah Sasuke meminta penjelasan._

"_A-aku ti-tidak akan ikut de-denganmu. A-aku tak mau berkhianat pada desa Konoha." Jawab Hinata. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa yang ia hadapi adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Tapi, daripada dia harus ikut dengan Sasuke dn mengkhianati Konoha lebih baik dia mati._

"_Baiklah. Kalau begitu sepertinya aku harus menggunakan kekerasan padamu". Kata sasuke dingin lalu membuka mata Sharingannya._

**...Flashback off...**

Kemudian,,, mata Hinata terbelalak setelah dia ingat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi pada dirinya.

"Kami-sama... apa yang kini harus aku lakukan?" kata Hinata sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Tes.

Air matanya kini sudah membasahi pipi putihnya. Hinata menangis? Ya. Tentu ia menangis. Kini Hinata dalam genggaman sang Uchiha terakhir dan tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Tubuhnya ketakutan dan gemetaran.

Perlahan pintu kamarnya terbuka dan munculah sesosok pemuda yang telah membawanya ke tempat ini. Dan pemuda itu menutup dan mengunci kamar.

Mata Hinata terbelalak lebar saat Sasuke mengunci pintu. Ditambah lagi dia menuju tempat Hinata. Jantung Hinata langsung berdetak kencang, dia ketakutan. Ya. Sangat ketakuatan.

"A-apa m-ma-umu? Ke-ke-napa ka-kau men-menculikku U-uchi-ha? " tanya Hinata ketakutan.

"..."

"..."

"Menurutmu?" entah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan bagi Hinata.

Kaki kanan Sasuke telah berada di atas ranjang dan merangkak menuju Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata menyadari hal itu mencoba untuk mundur. Tapi, sial nasibnya, karena punggung Hinata telah menyentuh tembok.

Di saat tubuh Sasuke tinggal beberapa sentimeter, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya erat. Bahkan sangat erat. Gadis itu pun berusaha menahan dada Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya agar tak mendekat lebih jauh lagi. Tapi, sebelumitu semua terjadi Sasuke telah mengunci pergerakannya dengan mencengkeram dan membawa kedua tangan Hinata ke samping kepalanya.

Kemudian Sasuke berbisik ke telinga Hinata "Kenapa? Kau takut padaku? Hm?" lirih Sasuke namun begitu menggoda dan terdengar bergairah...

"..."

Hinata tak menjawab. Gadis itu terlalu takut untuk menjawab bahkan untuk mengangkat kepalanya sekalipun. Kemudian, tanpa ia duga Sasuke mengecup cuping telinga Hinata dan menjilatnya.

Hinata kaget dan shock apa yang telah dilakukan Sasuke padanya barusan.

'Gila... dia? Berani sekali dia' batin Hinata.

Kemudian Hinata memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya namun tetap menunduk dan mulai bertanya lagi pada Sasuke.

"se-sebenarnya apa, apa y-yang ka-kau inginkan da-dariku Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Aku hanya butuh gen byakuganmu saja" jawab Sasuke yang massih bertahan diposisinya.

"ta-tapi a-ku le-lemah. Bu-bukankah Neji-ni dan Ha-hanabi lebih kuat dariku?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Yang kubutuhkan bukan kekuatan Hyuga tapi gen Byakugan" jawab Sasuke

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Hinata yang ia rasa sudah cukup, Sasuke langsung mengubah posisi Hinata dari duduk terhimpit tembok menjaadi posisi berbaring di ranjang, yang kedua tangan Hinata masih di cengkeram Sasuke disamping kepalanya.

"Kyaaaa... ka-kau ma-..."

Sebelum Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya Sasuke sudah membungkam dengan bibirnya. Awalnya hanya menempelkan saja, lama-kelamaan Sasuke melumat bibir mungil Hinata dengan kasar. Kontan saja mata Hinata langsung membelalak lebar tak percaya.

Dia kini tengah berciuman dengan missing-nin. Uchiha Sasuke. Ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman pertama yang sebenarnya ia inginkan dari Naruto. Cinta pertamanya.

**~ The Light and The Dark ~**

**Di Konoha, di waktu yang sama...**

Setelah Hiashi, Hanabi, dan Neji menyelesaikan sarapannya.

Saat mereka bertiga akan meninggalkan ruang makan. Pintu diketuk seseorang.

"Masuk". Kata Hiashi

Saat pintu sudah terbuka. "Bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah menemukan Hinata?" tanya Hiashi pada seorang Bunke laki-laki.

"Maaf Hiashi-sama. Kami tidak menemukan Hinata-sama. Tapi, kami menemukan ikat kepala Hinata-sama berada disamping pohon di bukit dekat kediaman Hyuga. " jelas bunke itu sambil menyerahkan ikat kepala (lambang desa) kepada Hiashi.

"Apa katamu?" seolah tak percaya apa yang baru saja dikatakan bawahannya.

"Kami juga telah mendeteksi bahwa cakra Hinat-sama melemah di dekat pohon besar itu. Kemungkinan Hinata-sama telah diculik" jelas bunke itu lagi.

BYAKUGAN.

Neji mengaktifkan byakugannya dan melihat apakah ada cakra orang lain lewat ikat kepala Hinata.

"ini... .ini seperti cakra Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Neji yang seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun Hiashi membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut.

Masih ingin memastikan Hiashi segera pergi ke bukit dekat kediaman Hyuga. Neji, Hanabi dan pelayan itu pun mengikuti Hiashi. Setelah sampai di pohon yang dituju, Hiashi dan Neji mulai mengaktifkan byukagannya.

BINGO.

Dan memang benar. Cakra yang penuh ditutupi aura kegelapan adlah milik Sasuke. Kemudian setelah Hiashi menon-aktifkan byakugannya menarik napas.

"Hanabi! Ko (nama bawahan bunke tadi)! Kalian sampaikan pada para tetua klan bahwa pewaris Hyuga telah diculik oleh Uchiha Sasuke."

"Neji! Sampaikan kepada Hokage bahwa pewaris Hyuga diculik oleh Sasuke dan... dia akan segera menjalankan rencana terbesarnya lewat Hinata" kata Hiashi.

Kontan ketiga pasang mata terbelalak kaget apa yang dikatakan barusan oleh Hiashi. Rencana besar?

**TBC**

**Gomen.. gomen,.. gomen... **

**Gaje...**

**Abis 'blue bingung mau nulis apa...**

**Buat:**** n, mimi love, aiko saki, bella luna, hyou hyouchiffer, uchihyuu nagisa**

**Makcih udh ng-review & makcih bgt soalny tanggapannya bgus2...**

**Kykny blue emg ditakdirin buat jd penulis dech..*pede gilaaaaaaa**

**Arigato...**


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: sebuah rencana rahasia telah dipikirkan dengan matang oleh seorang missing-nin 'Uchiha Sasuke' untuk Konoha dan Hyuga Hinata. Rencana yang akan membuat ambisinya keduanya terwujud. Kira-kira rencana apa yang akan dipikirkan dan dijalankan oleh Uchiha terakhir itu?

**HinaSasu**

**Rating : M (gk janji ya...)**

**Genre : romance/ drama**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto (pengen aku ambil alih.. jangan marah ya om Masashi)**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE (MAAF.. PERCOBAANNN)**

**~ The Light and The Dark ~**

**Sebelumnya di chapter 3...**

"Hanabi! Ko (nama bawahan bunke tadi)! Kalian sampaikan pada para tetua klan bahwa pewaris Hyuga telah diculik oleh Uchiha Sasuke."

"Neji! Sampaikan kepada Hokage bahwa pewaris Hyuga diculik oleh Sasuke dan... dia akan segera menjalankan rencana terbesarnya lewat Hinata" kata Hiashi.

Kontan ketiga pasang mata terbelalak kaget apa yang dikatakan barusan oleh Hiashi. Rencana besar?

**Chapter 4...**

"Re-rencana be-besar?" tanya Neji dengan tergagap dan kaget yang sangat sangat luar biasa.

"Jangan banyak tanya! Sekarang juga, cepat lapor pada Hokage dan Tetua klan! Dan aku sendiri akan menemui tetua Konoha." Jelas Hiashi dengan wajah mengeras.

"Baik." Jawab mereka bertiga serempak.

Ketiganya pun melakukan tugas yang diberikan Hiashi. Sedangkan Hiashi membantin 'Seharusnya aku tahu kalau ini pasti akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Sial!'

**~The Light and The Dark~**

Neji telah sampai di gedung Hokage dan segera ke ruang Hokage ke-5.

TOK.

TOK.

TOK.

"Masuk!" Jawab seorang wanita dalam yang berada dalam ruangan.

Pintu pun terbuka dan munculah Neji. Neji masuk dan berdiri di dekat kesembilan orang yang ada disana.

"Ada apa Neji? Cepatlah! Aku sedang tidak banyak waktu. Kalau tetua klan Hyuga ingin berdiskusi denganku, kapan-kap..." Neji langsung memotong perkataan Tsunade.

"Hinata diculik oleh Uchiha Sasuke." Potong Neji cepat.

BRAAKKK.

"APPAAA! "

"Kenapa bisa sampai begitu..?" tanya Tsunade dengan geram.

"Kami tidak mengetahuinya. Tapi, kami menemukan chakranya melemah di bukit dekat kediaman Hyuuga. Dan saya juga menemukan ini." Kata Neji sambil menunjukkan ikat kepala lambang Konoha kepada Tsunade.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, Haruno Sakura, Sai, Rock Lee, Ten Ten, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, dan kau Hyuuga Neji sekarang ikuti jejak Hyuuga Hinata! Jangan sampai ketinggalan jejak! Dan jangan sampai Sasuke berhasil melaksanakan rencananya." Jelas Tsunade dengan panjang lebar.

"Apa maksudnya dengan rencana Sasuke Hokage-sama?" tanya Sakura.

"Benar. Rencana? Tadi Hiashi-sama juga mengatakan hal yang sama pada saya, kalau Sasuke akan melaksanakan rencananya dengan menggunakan Hinata. Apa arti dari semua itu? Apakah Hinata akan dibunuh?" tanya Neji dengan panjang lebar. Dan yang lainnya hanya melihatnya sweeatdrop karena mereka belum pernah melihat seorang Hyuuga Neji berbicara dengn panjang nan lebar.

"Jadi.., kalian sama sekali tidak mengetahui tujuan mengapa Sasuke menculik Hinata?" tanya sang Godaime tersebut. Yang berada di ruangan tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, pertanda bahwa mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa rencana Sasuke.

"Rencana Uchiha Sasuke adalah membangkitkan kembali klannya dengan menggunakan Gen Byakugan milik Hyuuga Hinata."

Yang ada diruangan Hokage tersebut hanya terpengarah tidak percaya.

"A-apa Sasuke akan membunuh Hinata ermmmm maksudku apakah dia akan mengorbankan Hinata sebagaimana anggota Akatsuki mengorbankan para jinchuriki?" tanya Ten Ten dengan takut apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Tapi, mengapa Sasuke menculik Hinata sedangkan masih banyak anggota klan lain?" tanya Neji cepat.

"Sasuke tidak akan membunuh Hinata. Karena bila Hinata mati maka gadis itu tak akan berguna bagi Sasuke. Karena Hyuuga adalah nenek moyang dari Uchiha. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk membangkitkan kaln Uchiha kembali adalah dengan menghasilkan keturunan yang baru." Jelas Tsunade.

"Mak-maksud anda apa-apakah Sasuke berniat menikahi Hinata?" Tanya Sakura dengan ketidakpercayaannya dan kertekejutannya atas penjelasan Hokage.

"Iya."

"APPPAAAA!" Teriak mereka bersamaan (kecuali Hokage)

"Tidak mungkin." Lirih Kiba dengan sambil jatuh terduduk.

"Shit!" umpat Shino.

"Tapi..., ada kemungkinaan juga yang terburuk. Sasuke akan melakukannya pada Hinata secara paksa." Gumam sang Hokage. Tapi, dapat terdengar oleh orang-orang yang berada di ruangan Hokage itu.

"Tapi, Hokage-sama bagaimana kita mencari Hinata-sama sedangkan Sasuke menggunakan tehnik khusus tingkat tinggi yang bisa memindahkan ruang 3 dimensi." Lirih Neji.

'_Neji pasti merasa bersalah atas penculikan Hinata.' _Batin Ten Ten.

"Ah! Benar juga. Sial!".

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ini mungkin satu-satunya cara dan mungkin ini terlalu rumit. Periksa disetiap markas Sasuke dan Akatsuki. Kecuali Sakura, Sai, dan kau Shikamaru. Yang akan menjadi ketua dalam misi adalah Hyuuga Neji. Kalian mengerti!"

"Mengerti!" Jawab mereka berlima yang tak disebutkan namanya.

Setelah mendapat perintah dari Tsunade mereka memberi hormat dan kelima anak muda itu pergi dari balik pitu tersebut. Tsunade menatap ketiga orang yang ada dihadapannya satu persatu.

"Aku sengaja tidak mengikutsertakan misi ini pada kalian bertiga. Karena aku ingin kalian mencari informasi yang ada kaitannya dengan misi tadi. Tapi..., tempat untuk kalian mencari informasi adalah di tempat ini." jelas Tsunade sambil memberikan surat gulungan berisi nama tempat yang akan mereka bertiga cari informasi mengenai Sasuke.

Sakura terkejut, Shikamaru hanya mengangkat alis sebelah kanannya, dan sai hanya memasang senyum palsunya.

"Jadi, kami harus mencari informasi di tempat ini Hokage-sama?" tanya Shikamaru yang tetap memasang wajah mengantuknya.

"Tepat."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kami undur diri dulu." Kata Shikamaru."

Ketika Sai membungkukkan badannya tanda ia akan pamit untuk pergi dan berbalik untuk pergi Tsunade memanggilnya. "Sai!"

Sai membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Tsunade yang kini telah berada di depannya dengan beberapa sentimeter. Lalu Tsunade membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sai yang membuat ekspresi Sai berubah. Ya. Sangat berubah. Kemudian Sai mengangguk. Sebuah rahasia yang saat ini yang hanya mereka berdua ketahui. Sebelum Sai pergi meninggalkan kantor Hokage. Tsunade memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"Sai." Yang di panggil hanya menolehkan kepalanya kesamping tanda dia mendengar tanpa melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

"Hati-hatilah." Hanya dua kata itu yang disampaikan Tsunade kepada Sai. Shizune yang mendengarnya langsung hanya sweatdrop ria karena ini kali pertamanya Tsunade mengatakan _'hati-hatilah' _pada Sai.

'Apa kepalanya Tsunade-neesan terbentur ya...?' batin Shizune.

**~ The Light and The Dark ~**

Dia kini tengah berciuman dengan missing-nin. Uchiha Sasuke. Ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman pertama yang sebenarnya ia inginkan dari Naruto. Cinta pertamanya.

'Tidak! Aku tidak mau. Kami-sama tolong aku...' Teriak Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata menangis. Gadis itu berusaha berontak. Tapi, tak bisa. Ya, tak bisa. Karena chakranya telah disegel sementara oleh Sasuke sehingga Hinata kini hanya mempunyai kekuatan manusia biasa dalam dirinya.

Sasuke terus melumat bibir Hinata, kemudian dia merasakan ada cairan yang membasahi wajah gadis yang tengah ia tindih. Sasuke yakin itu bukanlah keringat itu adalah air mata. Hinata, gadis itu menangis. Jelas saja Hinata menangis, karena ia tak pernah menginginkan semua ini.

Kemudian tanpa disangka Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap gadis yang berada di bawah tubuhnya dalam diam. Aneh. Itu yang kini Sasuke rasakan. Dia benci ada gadis menangis. Rasanya ia ingin membunuh gdis yang menangis dengan Kusanagi miliknya, karena gadis yang menangis sam sekali tak berguna.

Tapi, ini berbeda. Bukan perasaan ingin membunuh. Sasuke pun bingung. Karena dia melihat bahwa wajah Hinata mirip dengan wajah ibu yang sangat ia cintai.

'Kenapa?' hanya pertanyaan itu yang Sasuke lontarkan dari hatinya. Entah itu pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri atau untuk Hinata. Dia pun tak tahu.

Tanpa Hinata duga Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya dan malah tidur memunggunginya.

"Aku ngantuk." Hanya dua kata itu yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Hah... hahhh... hahhhh..." Hinata mencoba mengatur napasnya. Lalu dia memandang ke samping kanan. Memandang Sasuke yang memunggunginya. Pusing. Kini dirasakan gadis remaja Hyuuga itu. Kini ia ingin tidur, memejamkan matanya. Masa bodoh, tentang tadi. Dia terlalu pusing untuk memikirkannya.

**Sasuke POV...**

Aku bohong. Aku bohong tadi soal mengantuk.

Tapi, kenapa?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Kenapa justru tadi aku melihat wajah ibu pada dirinya?

Ibu.. apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apakah aku harus tetap melakukanya pada gadis ini?

Ya. Aku telah memutuskannya. Dia adalah kunciku. Kunci untuk membangkitkan Uchiha kembali. Kemudian aku menyeringai.

Entah kenapa aku berkeinginan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada gadis yang kini tengah tidur seranjang denganku.

Dan ketika aku membalikkan tubuhku ke arahnya, ternyata ia telah tertidur. Bagaimana bisa dia tidur dengan nyenyak seranjang dengan seorang missing-nin?

Masa bodoh. Itulah yang saat ini yang ada dalam pikiranku.

**End Sasuke POV...**

Kemudian Sasuke menyusupkan lengan kiri ke leher Hinata sedangkan tangan kanannya berada di pinggang Hinata menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Kemudian mata Sasuke tak sengaja memandang bibir Hinata yang sedikit terbuka. Sasuke menghela napas pelan sebelum melumat pelan bibir Hinata dan mungkin bahkan sangat teramat lembut. Ciuman sepihak itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, yang kemudian Sasuke menyusul Hinata ke dalam alam mimpi sebelumnya ia telah merengkuh tubuh Hinata agar lebih merapat kearahnya. Entahlah, apa yang kini tengah dipikirkan Sasuke. dia sendiri bahkan tak tahu. Tapi yang pasti dia hanya ingin memeluk gadis Hyuuga ini.

**~ The Light and The Dark ~**

"Sai... kau ini lama sekali sih. memangnya apa sih yang kau bicarakan dengan Tsunade-sensei? Apa penting?" Sakura memberondong pertanyaan untuk Sai.

"Itu bukan hal yang penting Sakura-san" jawab Sai sekenanya.

"Kalau sudah selesai bicaranya kita pergi sekarang." Kata Shikamaru.

Sai dan Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa mereka siap. Lalu mereka melompat dari pohon ke pohon dengan gerakan yang cepat.

'Tujuan kami adalah reruntuhan tempat tinggal Uchiha'. Batin mereka bertiga.

Tapi tanpa diketahui oleh Sakura maupun Shikamaru kini tatapan mata Sai berubah menjadi lebih tajam. Ah! Bukan hanya tajam. Tapi, sangat-sangat tajam. Persis seperti seorang Uchiha. Ya, sangatlah persis.

**Gomen-ne karena update-nya cukup lama...**

**Soalnya selama beberapa minggu ini blue ada UTS dan banyak bgt tugaz kuliah...**

**So, dengan sangat-sangat menyesal blue baru menyelesaikan chapter 4 ini...**

**Dan untuk para readers makasih banyak telah memberi kritik dan saran...**

**Hyuuchiha prinka**

**Mamizu mei**

**Amaliauzumaki**

**Uchihyuu nagisa**

**Akirainatsu s**

**Roy mustang**

**Manusia**

**Dan untuk yang berhrap rate-nya 'M' Bgt... mhon maaf blue gk janji...**

**Soalnya gk tw juga ya...*ditabok readers**

**Maksih byk karena udh ngasih komentarnya...**

**Untuk chapter 5nya udh aq pkirkan . tpi, aq masih bingung buat naruh di tulisan...**

**Sekali lagi blue minta maaf bgt krn updatenya lma...**

**DI TUNGGU**

**R E V I E W**


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: sebuah rencana rahasia telah dipikirkan dengan matang oleh seorang missing-nin 'Uchiha Sasuke' untuk Konoha dan Hyuga Hinata. Rencana yang akan membuat ambisinya keduanya terwujud. Kira-kira rencana apa yang akan dipikirkan dan dijalankan oleh Uchiha terakhir itu?

**HinaSasu**

**Rating : M (gk janji ya...)**

**Genre : romance/ drama**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto (pengen aku ambil alih.. jangan marah ya om Masashi)**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE (MAAF.. PERCOBAANNN)**

**~ The Light and The Dark ~**

**Sebelumnya di chapter 4...**

'Tujuan kami adalah reruntuhan tempat tinggal Uchiha'. Batin mereka bertiga.

Tapi tanpa diketahui oleh Sakura maupun Shikamaru kini tatapan mata Sai berubah menjadi lebih tajam. Ah! Bukan hanya tajam. Tapi, sangat-sangat tajam. Persis seperti seorang Uchiha. Ya, sangatlah persis.

**Chapter 5...**

Akhirnya tim Shikamaru telah sampai di reruntuhan klan Uchiha selama kurang lebih satu hari satu malam. Dan mereka bertiga melihat sekitar untuk memastikan tak ada orang lain selain mereka bertiga.

"Kita sudah sampai. Sekarang Sai kau ke utara, Sakura ke arah tenggara dan aku akn ke arah timur. Kalian mengerti! " kata Shikamaru.

"Ya." Jawab Sakura.

Sai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan memasang senyum palsu biasanya.

**~ The Light and The Dark ~**

HUP!

Akhirnya tim Neji pun telah sampai di markas Akatsuki yang berada di negara sungai yang memakan perjalanan kurang lebih dua hari satu malam.

"Nee-san." Panggil Kiba kepada kakak perempuannya yang sekarang sedang mengawasi markas Akatsuki dari bukit bersama ninja-ninja dari negara lain.

"Kalian? Apa Hokage-sama yang memerintahkan kalian untuk bergabung bersama kami?" tanya seorang perempuan 22 tahun yang di panggil _nee-san_ itu.

"Tidak." "Hinata-sama diculik Uchiha Sasuke dan kami mencoba mencari jejaknya kesini." Sebelum Kiba menjawab pertanyaan dari kakak perempuannya Neji terlebih dahulu memotong perkataannya. Tapi, itu semua membuat ninja yang lebih senior terkejut dan merasa was-was. Ya. Was-was akan _missing-nin_ tersebut. Bukan hanya kekuatannya tapi juga karena tindakannya sekarang. Rencana yang akan dibuat Uchiha Sasuke sepertinya akan terulang kembali sama seperti apa yang terjadi sekitar seratus tahun silam. Kebangkitan Uchiha.

"Jangan membuang-buang waktu." Kata shino datar.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita cari petunjuk disekitar markas ini." kata Neji.

"Baik." Jawab mereka berempat dan melesat pergi.

**~ The Light and The Dark ~**

Pagi hari yang begitu dingin menusuk kulit dua anak manusia yang berbeda gender kini tengah bergelut nyaman di atas tempat tidur saling mencari kehangatan dengan berpelukan. Tanpa salah seorang dari mereka sadari sang pemuda telah bangun dan hanya menyeringai licik karena gadis yang ada di pelukannya mencari kehangatan dari dirinya. Dengan senang hati namun ragu sang pemuda merengkuh gadis itu lebih dalam dan meletakkan hidung dan bibirnya di lipatan leher sang gadis. Tapi, sebelum itu dia menyibakkan sedikit rambut sang gadis.

Sang pemuda begitu nyaman di posisinya saat ini karena dia mencium wangi lembut bunga lavender yang menguar dari gadis yang ada dipelukannya. Lalu entah sadar ataupun tidak sang pemuda yang tadinya hanya mencium harum tubuh sang gadis mulai mengecup lehernya. Dan tanpa disadari pula oleh keduanya sang gadis malah mendesah lirih.

"Nghhh." Desahnya.

Sial! Itulah umpatan yang harus pemuda katakan. Seharusnya gadis bermata lavender itu tak mendesah ataupun mengeluarkan suaranya karena itu hanya akan mengundang sang pemuda untuk terus melanjutkan kegiatannya yang belum pernah ia lakukan seumur hidupnya. Si bungsu Uchiha merasa kalau dia ketagihan seolah-olah dia baru merasakan makanan terenak di duniadia merasa penasaran bagaimana rasanya.

Rasanya? Hei! Itu bukan makanan!

Tidak. Tentu Sasuke tidak akan memakan daging Hinata. Karena Sasuke sendiri bukan kanibal.

Sasuke kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat leher Hinata dengan lembut untuk mengecap rasa yang ada disana. Hinata kemudian mendesah lagi di bawah alam sadarnya, dengan respon seperti itu Sasuke benar-benar telah -ehemm ehem- bergairah. Dan itu membuat Sasuke berani untuk tidak hanya menggunakan bibir dan lidahnya tapi juga gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Ahhnn..." desah Hinata lagi di bawah alam sadarnya. Entah itu panggilan dari dunia nyata atau memang Hinata sudah tidak mengantuk lagi gadis Hyuuga itu membuka matanya pelan.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

Sontak saja Hinata membelalakkan keduanya matanya. Tapi, disaat yang sama sang _missing-nin _menggigit lagi pangkal lehernya dan Hinata mencoba menahan suaranya agar tak mendesah dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti yang dilakukannya tadi saat dia masih bermimpi dengan indahnya. Takut? Ya. Itu juga yang kini dirasakan oleh gadis bermata lavender itu dan juga ada sensasi asing yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama 17 tahun dia hidup di dunia ini. apakah itu dia menikmatinya? Ataukah ia bergairah? Atau mungkin dia ketakutan atas apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini dan yang terjadi 2 hari yang lalu? Tak ada yang tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Hinata. Bahkan, gadis itu pun tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Yang ia tahu bahwa jantungnya kini berdegup sangat-sangat kencang seakan-akan mau meloncat keluar dari rongga dadanya. Bingung juga yang dirassakan Hinata dan tanpa sadar ia mencengkeram erat pakaian milik pemuda yang ada disampingnya.

"Sudah bangun ternyata." Bisik Sasuke lirih kemudian mengecup cuping telinganya. Meskipun dengan nada yang seperti biasanya alias datar dan dingin. Tapi cara Sasuke saat ini terasa begitu berbeda. Jelas berbeda karena saat ini Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya erat pada punggung dan pinggang Hinata hingga gadis itu tak dapat berontak sedikit pun.

"Kurasa kau menikmatinya. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang lebih dari ini." kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke yang Hinata dengar bukan seperti sebuah pertanyaan melainkan perintah untuk Hinata agar melayaninya.

"Apa? Ti-ti-dak. Ku-kumohon ja-jangan U-uchi-ha-ssan." Kata Hinata takut dan dengan suara yang bergetar.

Kemudian Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam dan bertanya dengan sinis. "Jangan? Bukankah kau menikmati apa yang aku lakukan barusan?"

"Ta-tapi ta-tadi a-ak-hmmmppp..." entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke membuat Hinata terkejut seperti ini. Karena Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata dengan menciumnya ganas. Sasuke pun memaksa Hinata untuk membuka bibirnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kaget karena Sasuke menggigit bibirnya membuat Hinata membuka mulutnya dan kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Sasuke, lidahnya dengan cepat masuk ke rongga mulut Hinata, mengecap rasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan di lemari pengalamannya dan mengeksplorasi yang ada di dalamnya.

"Mmmhhhhnnnn..." desah lirih Hinata saat lidah Sasuke masuk ke rongga mulutnya.

Sesak dan pening itulah yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini.

'Kami-sama... tolong aku... 'batin Hinata.

Bukan hanya kekurangan oksigen saat Sasuke tengah menciumnya dengan ganas dan rakus kini. Tapi, juga sesak karena Sasuke kini menindih tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat hingga ia benar-benar kekurangan oksigen dalam paru-parunya. Hinata mencoba berontak. Namun, tak bisa.

Lama-kelamaan Hinata tak kuat lagi tubuhnya sangat lemas dan perlahan kesadarannya menghilang.

Sadar ada yang tak beres dengan pergerakan Hinata, Sasuke menyudahi sesi ciumannya. Dan kini Sasuke melihat gadis yang ia tindih pingsan akibat ulahnya dan itu juga membuat Sasuke tidak berkeinginan lagi untuk menciumnya.

'Sial! Kenapa dia harus pingsan segala. Setidaknya lumayan untuk hari ini.' Batin Sasuke seraya membelai bibirnya.

"Lain kali bukan hanya di bibir atau di lehermu saja. Tapi, semuanya." Bisik Sasuke di telinga kanan Hinata dan kemudian menjilat bibir Hinata dan mengecupnya singkat.

Setelah itu Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamarnya. Tak lupa juga ia mengunci pintu tersebut. Kemudian Sasuke menuju suatu ruangan tempat kedua anak buahnnya.

"Jugo kau jaga Hinata selagi aku pergi dan jangan lupa berikan dia makan dan pakaian yang aku suruh kemarin. Kau mengerti!" perintah Sasuke pada salah seorang anak buahnya. Jugo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Dan Suigetsu kau ikut aku." Lanjut Sasuke pada pemuda berambut perak itu.

"Ok! Sasuke." jawab Suigetsu sambil menaruh pedangnya di bahu kanan. Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke dan Suigetsu hilang dalam kepulan asap.

**~ The Light and The Dark ~**

Di bawah sinar bulan yang menerangi reruntuhan-reruntuhan tapi, itu bukan hanya sebuah reruntuhan biasa. Reruntuhan yang ada dibawah sinar bulan itu terlihat begitu sunyi dan mencekam karena belassan tahun yang lalu telah terjadi pembantaian sebuah klan yang hebat dan yang membantainya hanya satu orang. Ya. Satu orang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah salah satu orang di klan itu. Dan disana ada tiga yang mengitari api unggun. Mereka bukan hanya lelah secara fisik tapi juga mental.

"Shikamaru, Sai bagaimana ini? Sudah hampir tiga hari ini kita tak menemukan apa pun untuk menemukan Hinata." Kata Sakura membuka keheningan sambil memeluk lututnya dan dugunya ia tumpukan di kedua lututnya. Dia benar-benar bingung. Sai hanya melirik ke arah Sakura tanpa sedikit pun mengatakan apa pun.

"Entahlah. Yang bisa kita temukan hanyalah catatan-catatan mengenai klan Uchiha. Huh! Benar-benar merepotkan." Kata Shikamaru sambil menguap lagi. Keheningan lalu muncul lagi di antara mereka bertiga. Kemudian Sai mengatakan sesuatu hal yang cukup mengejutkan.

"Kita bisa mendapatkan petunjuk untuk mengetahui dimana letak keberadaan Hinata saat ini... Tap... " Kata Sai.

"Benarkah Sai? Lalu ba..."

"Aku belum selesai bicara Sakura! " potong Sai cepat tanpa melirik sedikit pun ke arah Sakura maupun Shikamaru. Yang ia tatap hanyalah api unggun yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Maaf. He he he..." kata Sakura sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya mendengus malas.

'Cih! Si Sakura kan senang bukan karena dapat mengetahui keberadaan Hinata. Tapi, karena Sasuke. merepotkan!' batin Shikamaru.

"Tapi, ada resiko yang harus aku tanggung pada mataku..." kata Sai sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Mata?" tanya Shikamaru yang langsung antusias. Sakura hanya mengeryitkan dahinya saja.

"Ya. Dan kurasa kalian harus tahu bahwa aku memiliki sharingan." Lanjut Sai sambil menunjukkan kedua mata Sharingan-nya kepada dua orang yang ada di hadapannya.

**T B C**

**Ha ha ha ha... gaje ya..?**

**Maaf dech..**

**Dan blue juga mau minta maaf karena baru update sekarang. Soalnya bingung mau buat dialognya kayak apa...**

**Sebetulnya sich di imajinasi blue udah banyak bgt. Tapi, ya mau gmn lagi... mau menuangkan di tulisan itu loch yang susah..**

**Gomen-ne juga buat HINATA karena udah buat pingsan ... *dihajar ma Hinata...**

***Thanks juga para readers:**

**N: iy... smua org mcih nyari Hinata kx... Hinata jg bkalan hamil & married... **

**Payung biru : ni udh blue update... slm membca za ya...**

**R : ha ha ha maaf dech lelet... hbiznya blue mcih byk tugaz kulh nich... utk SasuHina emg sngja utk chapter 4 sdikit..**

**Sahiuchiha : wktu Hina ma Sasu mw 'ehemmm' mcih jd rhsia blue**

**Citrus : yupz.. bklan nikah kx...**

**Sasuhina lovers : mkcih udh suka ma fict ni... da lemonnya kn tpi, nti klo mrka udh suka ma suka**

**Sasuhinalovers : ni udh aq update... sasu bkalan... RAHASIA...bwt Tsunade ngmog ma Sai itu adlh ttg klan Uchiha**

**Semoga blue gk buat kecewa readers dan maaf kalo GAJE... Maklum masih baru...**

**Tolong kritik dan sarannya...**


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: sebuah rencana rahasia telah dipikirkan dengan matang oleh seorang missing-nin 'Uchiha Sasuke' untuk Konoha dan Hyuga Hinata. Rencana yang akan membuat ambisinya keduanya terwujud. Kira-kira rencana apa yang akan dipikirkan dan dijalankan oleh Uchiha terakhir itu?

**HinaSasu**

**Rating : M (gk janji ya...)**

**Genre : romance/ drama *kayaknya sih ada fantasy, hurt/comfort (bingung...)***

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto (pengen aku ambil alih.. jangan marah ya om Masashi)**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE (MAAF.. PERCOBAANNN)**

**~ The Light and The Dark ~**

**Sebelumnya di chapter 5...**

"Mata?" tanya Shikamaru yang langsung antusias. Sakura hanya mengeryitkan dahinya saja.

"Ya. Dan kurasa kalian harus tahu bahwa aku memiliki sharingan." Lanjut Sai sambil menunjukkan kedua mata Sharingan-nya kepada dua orang yang ada di hadapannya.

**Chapter 6...**

Sontak kedua pasang mata yang ada di hadapan sang pemuda yang mirip Sasuke pun membelalakkan matanya lebar tak percaya apa yang barru saja mereka lihat dan dengar.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" tanpa sadar Shikamaru mengucapkan pertanyaan itu dari mulutnya.

Kemudian Sai menatap Shikamaru setelah ia menon-aktifkan mata Sharingan-nya "Karena aku adalah salah satu dari keturunan Uchiha yang selamat dari pembantaian itu."

"APPAAAA..!" Shikamaru dan Sakura berteriak bersamaan karena terkejutannya.

"Maaf. Apa Hokage-sama mengetahui tentang semua ini?" tanya Shikamaru yang kemudian mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin dan bersikap seolah-olah itu hal biasa juga merepotkan untuk menjaga image-nya sebagai pemuda 'termalas' seantero Konoha.

"Ya. Dia telah mengetahuinya sejak segel dari Danzo-sama terlepas dari lidaahku dan chakraku." Jawab Sai.

Kemudian Sai menceritakan semua yang telah Danzo lakukan padanya. Dari mencuci otaknya, menyegel kemampuannya sebagai keturunan Uchiha dan menghilangkan ingatannya lalu mengembalikannya lagi hanya untuk latihan sebagai klan Uchiha. Tapi, hanya satu yang tak dapat Sai ingat yaitu, nama dan siapa keluarganya. Sai bukan hanya memiliki sharingan saja tapi dia juga memiliki kemampuan mata bulan atau _mangekyo sharingan. _Serta resiko didapat Sai sendiri sebesar 85% sedangkan keberhasilannya hanya 15% dengan menggunakan mangekyo sharingan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita akan kembali besok ke konoha sebelum itu kita akan kumpulkan data yang dapat kita temukan meskipun melencang jauh dari apa yang kita harapkan. Untuk mencoba kemampuan mangekyo sharingan-mu Sai sebaiknya kita tanyakan terlebih dahulu kepada Hokage-sama. Ini sudah larut sebaiknya kita istirahat untuk menyiapkan tenaga kembali ke konoha besok." Jelas Shikamaru.

Kedua shinobi muda itu menuruti kemauan Shikamaru tanpa protes. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Sai dan Shikamaru, Sakura tersenyum dalam hatinya. Tapi, Sakura sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia senang bukankah ia harusnya bersedih atas apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya. Tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya dan terbuai dalam mimpi.

**~ The Light and The Dark ~**

**Satu tahun kemudian...**

"Hei, Sasuke kok aku tak lihat gadis itu tidak mual atau pun muntah-muntah ya?" tanya Suigetsu yang membuat Jugo dan Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya tanda bahwa mereka berdua tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Suigetsu.

"Hn?"

"Jadi, kau kalian tak mengerti maksudku?" tanya Suigetsu lagi.

"..."

"..."

"Maksudku hamil Sasuke, hamil Jugo... baby... Baby... oek... oek..." kata Suigetsu sambil mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke perutnya lalu menggambarkan seolah-olah perutnya buncit.

"Hah..." Jugo hanya menghela napasnya saja. Lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruangan latihan yang cukup besar itu.

"..."

"Hei, Sasuke jangan diam saja! Jangan-jangan kau sama sekali belum menyentuhnya?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Hei-hei aku kan Cuma tanya. Kenapa malah marah. Hah! Dua orang aneh. Aku bosan." Kata Suigetsu yang bosan dan bingung menghadapi dua orang yang irit bicara itu.

"Coba disini ada Karin. Aku kan bisa menggganggunya." Gumam Suigetsu yang kemudian beranjak pergi.

O-o-O-o-O

Seorang gadis berkimono putih yang dihiasi corak daun momiji di bagian dada sebelah kiri, di kedua ujung lengannya dan di bagian bawah kimononya, serta obi berwarna kuning telah menghiasi pinggangnya yang kini tengah duduk termenung di salah satu batu besar di sungai. Bingung. Itulah yang tengah dirasakan oleh gadis bermata lavender tersebut. Tentu saja bingung. Setengah hatinya untuk tak menerima Sasuke di kehidupannya. Tapi yang setengah lagi menginginkan pemuda itu di sampingnya, disisinya.

Sejenak ia menutup kedua lavendernya dan menghembuskan nafas lelahnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan berlatih. Ya. Berlatih dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. sejujurnya gadis itu sendiri tak tahu mengapa setelah 3 minggu ia di tawan oleh Sasuke, pemuda itu justru memaksanya berlatih agar jauh lebih kuat di bandingkan sebelumnya. Yang Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke menginginkan klannya kembali dengan menggunakan Hinata –menikahi Hinata-.

Akhirnya pemuda yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga.

"Kau terlambat." Ucap gadis bermata lavender tersebut tersenyum lembut sambil memainkan air seperti orang mendayung kecil di sungai dengan tangan kanannya.

""Hn. Kau semakin hebat dalam mendeteksi chakra." Kata Sasuke datar –ralat (memuji)-.

"Terima kasih. Apa bisa dimulai sekarang?" tanya Hinata yang kini juga berwajah datar sama halnya dengan Sasuke.

"Hn."

SRET.

Kimononya miliknya telah terlepas, digantikan dengan tanktop berwarna hitam dipadukan dengan pakaian atau kaus yang bermodel jaring-jaring dan dipadukan dengan celana yang panjangnya 10 cm di bawah lutut. Sedangkan Sasuke melepaskan jubahnya dan memperlihatkan dada bidangnya plus tubuhnya yang berotot (baca: seksi).

BYAKUGAN.

SHARINGAN.

Kemudian keduanya berlatih. Ketika Hinata akan menyerang Sasuke dengan kunainya, Sasuke menangkis serangan Hinata dengan pedang Kusanagi miliknya. Kemudian pemuda itu mengunci pergerakan si gadis lavender dengan mendorongnya hingga permukaan rerumputan yang agak membungkit dengan Kusanagi yang melintang tepat di depan lehernya, sedangkan kunai yang dipegang sebelumnya di tangan Hinata terjatuh begitu saja.

"A... hosh hosh aku ka-kalah." Kata Hinata, sambil kembali mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

"Hn." Hanya dua konsonan yang selalu jadi _tradermark_-nya. Benar-benar irit dan pelit.

"Errr... Sasuke-kun bi-bisa kau lepaskan kusanagi-mu dari leherku dan to-tolong...kau me-menindih tubuhku." Kata Hinata dengan wajah yang merah padam persis dengan warna tomat yang menjadi makanan Sasuke. Sasuke menuruti kata-kata Hinata untuk menyingkirkan Kusanagi miliknya dari leher gadis bersurai indigo tersebut. Tapi, Hinata tidak dapat bernafas lega begitu saja karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjauhkan tubuhnya 1 mm pun dari tubuh beserta wajah Hinata dan itu adalah keuntungan besar bagi Sasuke karena membuatnya lebih dekat –ralat sangat-sangat dekat- dengan wajah gadis bermata lavender tersebut hingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan.

GLEK.

Hinata menelan ludahnya.

DEG.

DEG.

DEG.

Bukan hanya jantung Hinata yang bekerja lebih dari normal tapi jantung Sasuke juga.

"Oh, Kami-sama..." batin Hinata tak tenang.

Hembusan nafass keduanya menyatu bagaikan musik klasik yang menggetarkan hati dan detak jantung yang begitu menyesakkan tapi menyenangkan. Hinata sudah tak dapat berpikir apa-apa lagi saat bibir dingin Sasuke menekan lembut bibir tipisnya pada gadis beriris lavender itu lakukan hanya menutup keindahan matanya untuk menikmati ciuman Sasuke yang begitu lembut tapi dapat menggoyahkan jiwa sucinya lalu berganti dengan insting-insting liar yang menjerumuskannya pada lubang hitam yang begitu manis.

Hinata akan terjerumus dalam lembah neraka yang dilingkupi oleh kegelapan milik Sasuke sekaligus surga dunia yang mungkin tak akan bisa dilupakannya...sedikit pun.

Sadar. Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari tubuh Hinata lalu duduk di samping kanannya dengan kedua lengan ia tumpukan kelutut dan pemuda yang dikenal sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin dan angkuh tersebut menundukan kepalanya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sedang Hinata masih menormalkan detak jantungnya.

Tidak tahan. Kini Sasuke benar-benar tak tahan dengan perasaannya. Perasaan yang ia pendam semenjak ia duduk di akademi. Perasaan? Cintakah ia pada Hinata?

Jawabannya...

YA. Bahkan perasaan itu kian lama kian membesar seiring berjalannya waktu.

Tanpa disadari pemuda bersurai raven Hinata melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tak biasanya. Ekspresi yang begitu tertekan.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?" panggil Hinata lembut "Ada apa?" kedua telapak tangan Hinata menyentuh lembut lengan kirinya lembut.

"Ck. Kau pasti tahu tujuanku selama ini Hinata." Kata Sasuke sinis. Kalimat yang di ucapkan Sasuke bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan melainkan lebih mirip sebuah pernyataan yang begitu tak ingin ia katakan.

Reflek Hinata melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Sasuke, menunduk sejenak kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya dia atas rerumputan dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Entah ditujukan kepada siapa. Lalu Hinata berkata sambil memejamkan kedua mutiara lavender miliknya. "Ya. A-aku tahu...ta-tapi, aku sendiri tak tahu mengapa aku begitu nyaman."

Kontak saja itu membuat Sasuke membelalakan matanya dengan lebar lalu menatap gadis yang ada di sampingnya yang ber-blushing ria.

GLEK.

'Sial. Dia manis sekali.' Batin Sasuke.

"Aku merasa per-pertama kalinya aku di butuhkan. I-itu yang membuatku tak takut padamu Sasuke-kun." Kata Hinata yang mulai menampakan lavendernya kembali lalu memandang Sasuke lembut.

Angin senja membelai wajah keduanya, membelai surai indigo yang terjatuh di rerumputan hijau dan raven di sebelahnya. Tak ada yang Sasuke lakukan kecuali menatap Hinata dengan tajam. Menembus mutiara lavendernya berusaha menelanjangi semua isi pikirannya, mencari setitik kegelapan yang disembunyikan oleh gadis bersurai indigo tersebut. Tapi, sedikit pun Sasuke tak menemukan apa pun. Tak menemukan dusta dari gadis yang dicintainya selama bertahun-tahun gadis yang di harapkannya untuk dapat mendampinginya hari ini, esok dan seterusnya.

Melankolis atau mendramatisir? Keduanya ada pada diri bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Sang _Missing-nin_ memang seperti itu adanya dari luar terlihat begitu kuat, tegas, tak tersentuh. Namun... bila di telaah dari dalam begitu rapuh layaknya daun yang habis terbakar. Hilang, hancur tak berbekas.

"Bodoh." Kata Sasuke datar. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Diperalat. Lalu setelah itu kau tak tahu apa yang akan lakukan kepadamu. Mungkin aku akan menyiksamu atau langsung membunuhmu." lanjut Sasuke sinis kemudian menatap Hinata.

"Hmmmmpppp..." Hinata menutup bibirnya untuk menahan tawanya takut nanti bila Sasuke tersinggung. Sedang Sasuke hanya mengeryit heran.

"Apa? Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Sasuke

Hinata bangkit dari tidurannya. Menunduk sebentar. Kemudian mengangkat wajahnya untuk mempertemukan dua warna iris yang bertolak belakang onix dan lavender. Hinata tersenyum tulus dan lembut tak ayal membuat warna pipi Sasuke berubah 'merah' kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih pucat, meskipun Sasuke berusaha menutupinya dengan topeng wajah datar dan stoic yang biasa ia kenakan tetap saja terlihat dengan jelas oleh Hinata. Dan membuatnya jauh lebih lucu di mata gadis lavender di sampingnya.

"Kau tak akan menyiksaku dan membunuhku. Aku yakin itu. Jika kau akan menyiksaku kau mungkin akan melakukannya jauh-jauh hari. Kau akan menjaga dan melindungiku. Benar kan...Sasuke-kun?" kata Hinata lembut.

Sasuke tidak mebalas perkataan Hinata pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan itu cukup untuk Hinata. Sayangnya senyuman Sasuke membuat rona merah di wajah Hinata bertambah merah seperti buah kesukaan Sasuke 'tomat'.

Suasana yang hening. Bukan hening yang mencekam melainkan hening yang membuat hati mereka berdua nyaman. Kemudian Sasuke mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk membelai pipi kanan Hinata lembut.

"Sa-sasuke-kun...?" kata Hinata gagap plus gugup dengan rona merah mewarnai pipinya.

Sasuke kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata. Pelan dan begitu menggetarkan hati. Jantung bertalu-talu dengan cepat dan keras hingga ingin meledak dan keluar dari rongga dada Hinata. Gadis bersurai lavender tersebut merasakan nafas hangat pemuda di sebelahnya membelai wajahnya hingga hidung keduanya bersentuhan. Kemudian yang Hinata rasakan selanjutnya bukan hanya hembusan nafas Sasuke yang menggelitik wajahnya namun bibir dingin Sasuke yang membelai bibir merah Hinata bergerak sesuai irama detak jantung keduanya. Hingga keduanya menginginkan ciuman yang lebih dalam lagi Sasuke merengkuh Hinata lebih dalam sedang kedua tangan Hinata bergerak melingkari leher putih Sasuke. tangan mungilnya bergerak menuju surai sang raven dan meremasnya mesra. Tak ada yang mereka pikirkan kecuali keinginan untuk merasakan bibir dan rongga mulut pasangan masing-masing.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke melepas bibirnya dari bibir Hinata agar keduanya dapat menghirup oksigen yang sempat tersita dari aktifitas.

CTARR.

Suara petir yang menggelegar membelah atmosfer hingga bulir-bulir air turun dari langit untuk membasahi sang bumi. Keduanya lalu mencari tempat berlindung dari bulir-bulir air yang akan membasahi tubuh mereka.

Keduanya menerobos hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras, mencari perlindungan ari guyuran air sang langit. Beberapa menit kemudian keduanya menemukan gua kecil yang cukup untuk mereka berdua.

"Akan kubuat api. KATON NO JUTSU!" Sasuke telah membuat api unggun untuk mereka berdua, setelah sebelumnya mengumpulkan kayu-kayu kering dan dedaunan kering di dalam gua tersebut.

"I-iya." Jawab Hinta tergagap karena kedinginan lalu untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya gadis beriris lavender tersebut menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Sasuke yang melihat pemandangan yang baginya cukup menarik tersebut hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya tipis sekali kemudian pemuda onix itu mendekatkan dirinya ke Hinata dan duduk di samping kanan Hinata.

"Hinata." Panggil Sasuke sembari memutar badan sang gadis untuk menghadap dirinya. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi Sasuke menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya ke punggung tangan Hinata sambil sesekali Sasuke meniup-niupkan nafas hangatnya ke tangan Hinata. Bahkan Sasuke bukan hanya menghangatkan tubuh gadis bersurai lavender dari telapak tangannya saja. Tapi, juga menggosokkan telapak tangannya ke lengan bawah, lengan atas bahkan bahu sang gadis yang sesekali meremas bagian-bagian tersebut berusaha agar sang gadis yang dicintainya tidak kedinginan lagi.

Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan (baca: perhatian) dari pemuda yang telah menculiknya. Ah! Bukan. Bukan hanya menculiknya saja tapi juga melatihnya menjadi kunoichi yang jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Ya, meskipun untuk saat ini Hinat belum dapat mengalahkan si Uchiha bungsu yang tampan dan rupawan.

"S-sasuke-kun cu-cukup, su-sudah a-aku sudah tak ke-kedinginan la-lagi kok." Kata Hinata yang berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya padahal dia sendiri gemetaran karena gugup mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari sang _missing-nin_.

GLEK.

Bagaimana pun juga Sasuke itu bukan seorang pemuda mesum. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi dia kan juga pemuda normal yang mempunyai nafsu 'biologis'. Apa lagi yang dihadapannya adalah gadis yang dicintainya dari ia kecil dan saat ini memakai kaos yang basah hingga lekukan tubuhnya terlihat dengan sangat jelas.

Entah apa saat ini yang dipikirkan Sasuke yang jelas dia sudah mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata gugup. Tapi, yang ia rasakan setelah itu adalah kelembutan bibir Sasuke yang mulai bergerak diatas bibir Hinata, sedang Hinata kini hanya bisa pasrah dan memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman dan membalasnya dari Sasuke bukan dari ciuman dari Naruto yang selama ini di impikan-impikannya...tapi, itu dulu sekali dan gadis manis itu sudah melupakannya. Melupakan impiannya hidup bersama Naruto untuk membangun sebuah keluarga kecil nan bahagia. Yang hati gadis itu telah terisi oleh pemuda lain yang sikap dan sifatnya jauh berbeda dengan cinta pertamanya dan bahkan jauh lebih tampan dari Naruto. Apakah ini artinya Hinata mencintai sang _missing-nin_? Entahlah, tak ada yang tahu isi hati Hinata bahkan gadis itu pun sendiri dia masih bingung dengan perasaan yang telah lama melanda hatinya.

Perlakuan Sasuke kini benar-benar telah menjerumuskan sang _heiress Hyuuga_ ke dalam zona aman yang ia miliki. Beribu-ribu tangan merayu Hinata untuk merebahkan tubuhnya ke lantai gua yang sebelumnya telah diberi jubah Sasuke untuk alas tidur mereka berdua. Sebuah tindakan berani saat Hinata benar-benar merebahkan dirinya di lantai gua dan menarik tengkuk sang pemuda raven untuk bersamanya memeluknya hangat, memberikannya kenikmatan surga dunia.

Setiap kecupan hangat dari sang pemuda berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang bergairah yang kini kedua lidah telah berdansa bersatu saling melilit di dalam rongga mulut manis gadis bersurai indigo. Bukan hanya bibir yang bekerja tapi juga kedua tangan pemuda yang membelai lembut tubuh sang gadis, membelainya penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Serta memberikan beberapa tanda merah (baca: kissmark) di sekitar leher, dada, perut dan beberapa bagian lainnya.

Hinata sudah tak ingat lagi kapan ia memakai pakaiannya dan kapan Sasuke melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri yang ia tahu saat ini Sasuke menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan begitu 'istimewa' meskipun ada rasa sakit yang menjalar dibagian bawah tubuhnya dan membuat cairan berwarna merah mengalir di selangkangannya. Seperti terobek dari dalam, namun begitu menyenangkan setelahnya seperti terbang ke langit ke tujuh dimana sang gadis terus meneriakkan nama sang pemuda. Sasuke. Sasuke. Dan hanya Sasuke tak ada yang lain kecuali Sasuke.

Malam yang begitu panjang bagi mereka. Malam dimana setiap dinding-dinding gua menjadi satu-satunya saksi bisu bahwa sang gadis telah memberikan suatu hal yang sangat berharga kepada pemuda tampan yang kini merengkuhnya hangat.

"Tidurlah Hinata." Suara bariton sang pemuda mengakhiri kegiatan terlarangnya pada gadis yang ada di pelukannya sambil mengecup kening sang gadis.

Yang di panggil seperti itu pipinya telah menjadi merah padam mengingat apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan kemudian sang gadis hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menuju mimpi indah bersama pemuda yang merengkuhnya penuh cinta.

**TBC**

**Gaje ya...?**

**Maaf dehhh.. abz blue bingung mau buat begimana fanficnya..**

**Sekali lagi blue minta maaf BGT kalo udah buat readers kecewa ma fic blue.. *sambil merengut dan menundukkan kepalanya***

**Ini blue buat ch yg ke 6 mpe 10 lmbr Ms. Word lho...**

**& ch 6 ni spesial bgt bwt tmenQ yg gangguin aq bwt fic ni. Pdhal udh dpt inspirasi.**

**Eh. Mlh diganggu. Akhirnya dpt bocoran deh dia. Gimana puas t***i ganggu aq?**

**Ni juga sbetulnya aq memang kurg puas ma fic ni... ya krn ada berbagai alasan sih**

**Blue juga ngucapin terima kasih byk bwt readers yg udh mw baca fic.Q yg yg GAJE berat ni:**

**Hyou Hyouicchiffer : gmn? Udh blue bls kn .. mga2 puas bwt fic yg ke 6 ni..**

**Citrus : ini udh blue update. Gomen-ne udh nunggu lama... silakan membaca**

**Sasuhinalovers: menurut kmu gmn? Ni udh blue update. Slmt membaca..**

**Kurarin : ni udh blue lanjutkan..**

**Animea Lovers : o.. ya ya ya.. arigato gozaimasu atz pujiannya. Saku tu sedit demi sedikit udh mulai ngelupain sasu. Krn udh ada Naru yg sllu ada bwt Saku. He he he maaf ya update agk lama soalnya blue jga lagi bingung bwt ch 6 ni...**

**Payung biru : ni udh blue lanjutkan. Silakan membaca...**

**N : mkacih bgt ataz saran and udh dikacih tw bwt atz perhatiannya.. BTW mksud dr flame tu pa? *maklum mch baru***

**R : iy sai punya sharingan. Soalnya sai keturunan langsung Uchiha* versi blue*. Ya bisa bilg gitu jg sih klo sai sepupunya Sasuke. nikahnya nanti. Hamilnya rahassia...**

**mi. haruko : ok! Makcih byk...**

**alice dien : ni jg udh blue update.. wahhh dpt saran nih.. arigato gozaimasu..**

**animea lover Ya-Ha : udh blue update nih...**

**hah... akhrnya selesai slma be2rapa hri bingung bwt ch 6.. sebelumnya blue mw minta maaf kyknya bwt ch 7 lbh lama updatenya. Soalnya Mnggu k-2 Januari blue bkal UAS... do'ain blue ya mga2 za gk da perbaikan nilai...**

**Amien...**

**Ditunggu **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: sebuah rencana rahasia telah dipikirkan dengan matang oleh seorang missing-nin 'Uchiha Sasuke' untuk Konoha dan Hyuga Hinata. Rencana yang akan membuat ambisinya keduanya terwujud. Kira-kira rencana apa yang akan dipikirkan dan dijalankan oleh Uchiha terakhir itu?

**HinaSasu**

**Tambah slight ada NaruSaku **

**Rating : M (gk janji ya...)**

**Genre : romance/ drama *kayaknya sih ada fantasy, hurt/comfort (bingung...) **

**Declaimer : Masashi Kisimoto (pengen aku ambil alih.. jangan marah ya om Masashi)**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE (MAAF.. PERCOBAANNN)**

**.**

**.**

_Afriend is someone a rare priceless gift..._

_Someone whose smile can cheer you and give your heart and life_

**~ The Light and The Dark ~**

**Sebelumnya di chapter 6...**

"Tidurlah Hinata." Suara bariton sang pemuda mengakhiri kegiatan terlarangnya pada gadis yang ada di pelukannya sambil mengecup kening sang gadis.

Yang di panggil seperti itu pipinya telah menjadi merah padam mengingat apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan kemudian sang gadis hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menuju mimpi indah bersama pemuda yang merengkuhnya penuh cinta.

**Chapter 7...**

Matahari tersenyum dari ufuk timur menandakan bahwa setiap makhluk hidup di bumi untuk menjalankan setiap aktifitasnya dan memulai hari nan cerah ini dengan penuh semangat. Tapi, tidak dengan seorang pemuda bermata _blue spahire _yang bahkan membuat langit iri akan keindahan mata sang pemuda yang begitu memukau. Bukan hanya itu pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang cerah serta garis tiga memanjang di area kedua pipinya menambah kedewasaan sang pemuda. Pemuda yang dulunya di benci oleh warga Konoha kini justru mengelu-elukannya, menghargai, menghormatinya bak pahlawan. Pahlawan? Tentu saja pemuda gagah tersebut pahlawan karena selalu dan selalu membantu peperangan Konoha dan memenangkannya terlebih dengan insiden pain serta kematian Kabuto.(1)

Putra tunggal Namikaze Minato '_sang penyelamat_' dan Uzumaki Kushina, saat kini masih termenung di balkon kamarnya sambil menatap sang mentari yang tersenyum hangat namun dibalas oleh si pirang dengan tatapan sendu nan sayu.

"Arrgghhhh..." teriak sang pemuda frustasi dengan mengacak-ngacak surai pirang cerahnya.

Frustasi karena memikirkan si raven sang sahabat yang sudah di anggapnya saudara sendiri pergi meninggalkan Konoha, membunuh sang kakak, lalu balas menyerang Konoha, kemudian menculik sang _heiress Hyuuga_ yang notabene menyu-ralat mencintai sang pemuda bermata _blue shapire _bahkan nyaris mati karena melindunginya saat insiden pain tersebut.

Apakah yang dirasakan Naruto ini adalah kehilangan sahabat atau kasihan atau bahkan perasaan cinta yang mulai disadarinya, tak ada yang tahu akan hal itu.

"Naruto?"

Sang pemuda terlonjak kaget dari pikiran-pikirannya yang melayang entah kemana. Bukan hanya pada satu titik. Tapi, masalah-masalah pelik yang membuatnya sering melamun. Kemudian si pirang pun menengok orang yang ada disamping kirinya. Gadis berambut gulali kapas sebahu yang tertepa angin menambah cantik gadis yang menjadi cinta pertama Naruto.

"Sakura? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya sang pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut.

"Ini aku buatkan kau sarapan pagi. Karena aku yakin kau belum sarapan kan?" kata sang gadis sambil mengangkat sekotak makanan yang dibawanya.

" Ayo!" Tanpa persetujuan sang pemuda, sang gadis pun langsung menarik tangan kanan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya untuk pergi ke meja makan yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Memang apartemen Naruto cukup kecil, yang terdiri dari 2 ruangan. Ruangan pertama lebih luas karena berisi kamar tidur, dapur sekaligus ruang makan, sedangkan ruangan yang kedua adalah kamar mandi.

Keduanya duduk bersila di antara meja persegi empat, kemudian sambil menata makanan satu persatu Sakura berkata, "Apa kau masih memikirkan Sasuke yang menculik Hinata, Naruto..."

"Ak..."

"Atau mungkin kau mulai menyukai gadis itu?" tanya Sakura yang kini tenganh menatap Naruto nanar.

"..."

"Ternyata benar." Entah mengapa gadis beriris emerald ini mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Sa-sa-kura..." terkejut? Tentu saja Naruto terkejut apa yang tengah terjadi di hadapannya kini. Gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya menangis karena dirinya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa di saat a-aku sudah mulai me-melupakan perasaanku pada Sasuke dan aku mencintaimu kau... hiks... hiks... kau malah menyukainya? Hiks... hiks..." Sakura benar-benar merasa sakit hati. Entah itu kesalahan siapa. Dan siapa yang memulai dilema cinta ini, tak ada yang tahu. Tak ada yang salah dan tak ada yang benar.

"Maaf."

"Maafkan aku Sakura. Aku t..." lanjut Naruto, namun di potong Sakura cepat.

"Tidak. Hiks... bu-bukan kau yang salah. Aku... aku yang salah ... hiks.. hiks... aku yang me-membuat semuanya menjadi rumit." Sulit sekali kunoichi cantik itu mengatakannya, rasa sakit yang di hatinya membuat dadanya terasa di tusuk oleh ribuan jarum sampai menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan tangis hingga mengeluarkan darah segar dari bibir merahnya membuat tubuhnya gemetar berusaha menahan tangis. Namun itu tak bisa.

Naruto terkesiap atas kejadian tersebut, beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju sang gadis lalu duduk disamping Sakura dan mencoba menghadapkan ke arahnya. Mencoba menghapus darahnya dengan ibu jarinya. Namun sang gadis menepis tangan sang pemuda dengan halus.

"Cu-cukup Naruto cukup... jangan membuatku jauh lebih berharap la-lagi." Lirih Sakura.

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan sang gadis. Dulu ia begitu menginginkan Sasuke, kemudian ia cemburu dan mengatakan bahwa sang pemuda beriris _blue shapirre _tak peduli padanya. Akhirnya untuk memutuskan hal yang membuatnya bingung, Naruto mencoba memeluk Sakura. Hasilnya jelas bukan, Sakura meronta-ronta dalam pelukannya mengatakan bahwa sang pemuda jahat, brengsek, bajingan, mesum, tak pernah menepati janji, tak peduli lagi padanya, tak mencintainya lagi, tukang selingkuh. Apa? Tunggu, tukang selingkuh? Memangnya Sakura dan Naruto sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, tunangan, atau menikah? Itu juga yang menjadi pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tu-tu-tunggu Sakura, tukang selingkuh? Siapa?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura cengok.

"A-aku tidak me-mengatakan i-itu..." meskipun sakura memalingkan wajahnya tetap saja Naruto bisa melihat rona merah yang terlihat jelas di pipi-ralat di wajahnya, hingga membuat Sakura gugup, karena dia baru menyadari wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto dekaaaatttt sekalllllliiiiiiiiiiii tidak lebih dari 4 cm.

"Maaf. Aku terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Sebaiknya kau makan dulu." Kata Sakura lirih.

Tapi, sebelum gadis itu menghadapkan tubuhnya ke meja makan Naruto terlebih mengusap bibir Sakura yang terluka karena dia menggigitnya terlalu keras dengan menggunakan ibu jari kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya berada di kiri kepala sang gadis untuk mengangkat kepala sang gadis untuk menatap matanya. Lembut, lembut sekali saat Naruto membelai darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya, terasa begitu menghangatkan hati sang gadis bersurai merah muda hingga tak sadar ia memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan kelembutan dari sang pemuda.

_Ketika cinta datang menghampiri_

_Ku menolak..._

_Tapi...,_

_Ketika ku tolak_

_Ternyata cinta yang sederhana itulah_

_yang kubutuhkan selama ini..._

_Waktu berganti waktu_

_Roda pun terus berputar_

_Dan..._

_Perasaan asing yang sama sekali tak kusadari_

_Perlahan-lahan mulai tumbuh di hatiku..._

_Awalnya ku bingung, ku ragu_

_Namun perlahan...,_

_Telah kupastikan_

_Aku menginginkan cinta itu_

_Disampingku... disisiku..._

_Selamanya_

"Maaf." Kata sang pemuda beriris _blue shapirre _lirih. "Baiklah aku makan dulu." Lanjutnya. 'Maaf'? Bukanlah kata-kata yang ingin Sakura dengar. Bukan kata-kata penyesalan seperti itu. Lagipula pemuda yang ada di sampingnya kini tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa.

Hening. Suasana yang begitu tegang dan kaku dia antara mereka. Sejujurnya keduanya tak menghendaki suasana yang seperti ini. suasana yang begitu asing terasa mencekik dan menyesakkan dada.

Naruto hanya melanjutkan makannya yang sebetulnya enak tapi sudah tak terasa enak lagi karena suasana yang menjengkelkan, sedang Sakura di sampingnya hanya duduk diam dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam menatap buku-buku jarinya yang sedari memegang erat ujung rok mini hitamnya.

"Enak. Kau sudah makan?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kau mau minum?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya lagi sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan sang pemuda.

"Baiklah, tunggu dulu akan ku ambilkan minum." Kata Naruto yang sebelumnya menghela napas pasrah atas apa yang terjadi antara ia dan Sakura beberapa menit yang lalu.

Dapur yang sebenarnya menjadi satu dengan ruang makan. Ketika Naruto mulai berjalan ke arah dapur Sakura mengingat sesuatu, kalau dia baru menciptakan sebuah 'obat' yang sebenarnya ia sendiri tengah membawanya. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan 'obat' itu dari kantung roknya dan menatapnya sebentar. Entah apa yang meracuni pikiran Sakura, gadis itu ingin mencobanya pada Naruto. Untungnya bentuk 'obat' itu cair, dan ketika Naruto membelakanginya untuk memanaskan air ia segera memasukkannya kedalam kari buatannya. Hanya beberapa tetes, tapi efeknya?

O-o-O-o-O

"Ngghhh..." seorang gadis yang tidur dalam gua menggeliat pelan dari tidurnya.

Hangat, menyenangkan, nyaman dan tenang itu yang dirasakan sang gadis. Lagi, ia ingin menginginkan kehangatan itu lebih dari yang ia rasakan sekarang. Mencoba lebih dekat lagi, kepalanya menyusup ke dalam untuk mendapatkan kehangatan lebih banyak yang ia rasakan, mencoba meraih dengan tangannya untuk melingkari kehangatan layaknya guling.

Tapi makin lama gadis beriris lavender pucat ini merasa curiga juga, mana ada guling yang dapat bergerak sendiri, dan juga besar. Karena makin penasaran akhirnya sang gadis membuka matanya perlahan. Karena masih merasa mengantuk dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, hingga kesadaran telah berkumpul menjadi satu, wajahnya mero-ralat- merah padam tanpa melewati merona. Karena di depan matanya langsung terpampang dada bidang yang sangat -ehm- _sexy _-ehm-. Dengan gerakan slow motion, pelan namun pasti sang gadis mendongakkan kepalanya dan dan...

"Ohayou Hinata..." kata Sasuke yang langsung tanpa berbasa-basi menyusupkan kepalanya ke leher jenjang sang gadis untuk mencium aroma lavender yang amat ia sukai.

Yang diperlakukan seperti itu jelas wajahnya bertambah merah seperti terbakar.

"Ohayou..." bisik Sasuke di telinga dengan lirih kemudian menggigit cuping telinganya pelan. Tak ayal hal itu membuat Hinata mendesah tertahan.

"O-oh-you Sa-sa-suke-kun.." jawab Hinata tergagap.

Sejujurnya ada yang mengganggu pikiran Sasuke. karena sejujurnya dia tak menginginkan semua ini, bukan karena ia tak ingin memiliki Hinata. Tapi karena ia takut menyakiti dan merasa amat sangat bersalah pada Hinata atas 'perbuatannya' yang ia lakukan semalam pada gadis bersurai lavender tersebut. Sasuke lebih baik mendapat tamparan, tendangan, di jyuuken sekalipun, namun yang ia dapat bukan wajah merah karena marah tapi, malah wajah yang merah padam karena malu dan tersenyum. Dan bukan hanya itu sang gadis justru makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Sasuke.

Rasanya pikiran dan otak Sasuke benar-benar di banting 360 derajat.

"Seharusnya kau marah, jijik, atau menyesal. Tapi, kenapa kau malah..." Sasuke sengaja tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan langsung menatap mata sang gadis lavender.

"Ya. Ka-kau benar. Harusnya aku marah, jijik, kesal, atau menyesal. Aku sendiri juga tak tahu mengapa aku tak merasakan perasaan semacam itu. Yang kurasakan hanya lega." Kata Hinata yang sebelumnya tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.

Yang dijawab oleh pertanyaan hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Sasuke ingin meminta penjelasan lebih, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ia menatap Hinata memejamkan matanya kembali –bukan berarti ia tidur kembali- dan tersenyum lembut dan tulus, membuat detak jantung sang _missing-nin _tak karuan.

"Sebaiknya kita membersihkan diri kita lalu kembali ke markas." Perintah Sasuke.

Yang diperintah hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti. Namun tetap saja ia belum memebuka matanya. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas pasrah melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Tungggu, kekasih?

Apa mereka benar-benar sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, pemuda itu pun binggung dengan status hubungan mereka saat ini. Mereka sudah sering kali berciuman, berpelukan bahkan semalam saja mereka sudah bercinta.

O-o-O-o-O

Di saat Naruto hampir selesai membuat minuman, Sakura dengan cepat memasukkan botol 'obat' tersebut ke dalam sakunya kembali.

"Maaf Sakura menunggumu lama." Kata Naruto

Sakura tidak mengatakan apa pun pada Naruto dia segera meminum coklat panas pemberian Naruto. Sesekali Sakura melirik Naruto memakan kare buatannya yang sudah ia campur dengan 'obat' tadi. Setelah Naruto selesai makan ia pamit dulu kepada Sakura untuk mencuci bekas makannya tadi. Namun, ketika saat mencuci piring entah kenapa tiba-tiba hawa dalam tubuh Naruto menjadi panas dan lemas. Naruto pun tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, ia gemetaran hebat peluh pun telah membasahi tubuhnya, Naruto merasa ada yang kurang, ia merasa begitu bergairah ditambah lagi di rumahnya ada Sakura. Sakura yang melihat itu bukannya menuju ke dapur ia justru ke arah pintu depan untuk mengunci pintu. Kemudian dengan langkah lambat ia menuju Naruto yang duduk bersandar di dekat wastafel.

Naruto melihat sepasang kaki putih berdiri di depannya. Ketika Naruto mengangkat wajahnya ia bertatap mata dengan Sakura. Naruto menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri ketika Sakura tersenyum lembut padanya, kemudian Sakura mensejajarkan tingginya dengan pemuda itu dengan duduk berjongkok dengan kedua lutut menempel pada lantai.

"Sa-sa-kura a-aku.." lirih Naruto. Dan entah kenapa di mata Sakura melihat keadaan Naruto sekarang terasa begitu 'menyenangkan'.

"Sssttt, tenang aku akan memebantumu." Kata Sakura yang kemudian ia memeluk Naruto dan menenggelamkan wajah sang pemuda di lekukan lehernya. Membiarakan Naruto untuk menghirup aroma tubuhnya.

"Aku bantu ke tempat tidurmu." Tanpa persetujuan pemuda blonde Sakura langsung membopong Naruto ke tempat tidur, dan segera membuka kaus hitam Naruto dan membuangnya ke lantai.

'_Malam ini kau harus jadi milikku Naruto. Tak kan kubiarkan kau menjadi milik orang lain._' Batin Sakura. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi bila dia berbuat egois, karena ia sudah banyak kehilangan dan ia tak mau kehilangan lagi.

O-o-O-o-O

Setelah Sasuke dan Hinata selesai membersihkan diri, mereka bergegas untuk pulang ke markas.

Setelah sampai di depan sebuah pohon raksasa Sasuke segera mengaktifkan _sharingan_nya dan menggunakan _kekkai genkai_ untuk membuka pintu markas yang telah dilindungi kekkai sebelumnya. Sedangkan Hinata yang di sampingnya hanya menunggu dan segera masuk ke dalam 'markas' mereka. Ketika pintu markass tertutup, lilin-lilin di setiap dinding- dinding markas menyala. Baru beberapa langkah mereka masuk sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Hei, memangnya butuh berapa lama sih latihan itu? Semalaman tidak pulang, aku pikir kaliaan berdua di serang serigala, harima, atau bahkan singa kelaparan di hutan. Buat khawatir saja." Gerutu seseorang berambut perak dan bergigi runcing.

"Bodoh." Hanya satu kata Sasuke menanggapinya dan langsung meninggalkan lorong itu.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir Suigetsu-san, tapi kami tidak mungkin diserang serigala, haraimau atau singa, kami kan ninja. Kalau begitu aku permisi." Kata Hinata kalem.

Suigetsu yang mendapatkan omongan atau jawaban dari sang _heiress Hyuuga _hanya meng'Oh'ria saja karena ddia sendiri baru menyadarinya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." Kata Suigetsu.

-skip time lagi-

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, di terangi dua lilin di samping pintu. Di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut terlihat seorang gadis duduk bersila, memejamkan matanya tanda bahwa sang gadis sedang bermeditasi. Di lantai yang di duduki sang gadis terdapat tulisan mantra-mantra yang membentuk lingkaran dari kecil hingga besar. Kemudian di pinggir mantra yang membentuk lingkaran paling besar terdapat mantra-mantra yang membentuk pola, bila di lihat lebih teliti lagi pola itu seperti bunga teratai.

Gadis itu memakai celana panjang 10cm di bawah lutut sedangkan pakaiannya ia memakai sperti tanktop hitam. Lalu ada kain putih yang melilit dari bahu sebelah kiri menuju ke pinggang bagian kanan, lalu kebelakang ke bagian pinggang sebelah kanan lalu melilit pinggul hingga setengah pahanya. Tangannya yang sebelah kanan menggunakan sarung tangan hingga lengan bagian atas namun kelima jarinya tetap terlihat. Sedangkan tangan bagian kiri di balut kain putih seperti perban dari pergelangan tangan hingga lengan atas dan sarung tangan berwarna hitam yang tetap memperlihatkan jari-jari pucatnya. Sedangkan rambut yang dulu ia urai kini ia ikat kendur di belakang menyisakan poni dan sebagian kecil rambut-rambut pendek di bagian pelipisnya. Beberapa jam kemudian ia membuka matanya kembali menampakkan iris lavender putihnya yang kemudian di ikuti terlihatnya otot-otot di samping matanya.

Gadis cantik itu kemudian merapal sebuah jurus yang membuat keluarnya kelopak-kelopak bunga teratai dari tubuhnya lalu kelopak-kelopak itu seperti menari-nari di depannya.

"Sampaikan ini pada Hokage-sama." Memberikan sebuah gulungan kertas pada kelopak-kelopak tadi yang kemudian gulungan pecah itu pun menjadi kelopak-kelopak bunga teratai.

"Tolong ya." Lanjut Hinata. Seakan mengerti kelopak-kelopak bunga teratai tadi tiba-tiba lenyap di hadapannya. Setelah ia merasa semua sudah selesai Sang gadis yang menuju ke arah samping pintu keluar untuk mengambil pedangnya dan menuju keluar dari ruangan meditasi miliknya.

Sang gadis hanya berjalan dalam diam dan ia akan keluar dari markas untuk mengetahui apakah ada yang 'sesuatu' yang bisa ia lakukan. Beruntung Sasuke dan yang lainnya tak ada di markas. Tapi sebelum ia keluar ia telah bersiap memakai topeng yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya saja –seperti milik Kakashi, tapi bukan masker- dan jubah hitam.

-skip time-

Hinata sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon di hutan cukup jauh dari markasnya, kira-kira jarak antara markas dan tempat ia istirahat 3km. Hinata berniat untuk idur sebentar, namun ia harus mengurungkan niatnya karena samar-samar ia mendengar dentingan kunai beradu. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi Hinata segera mengaktifkan _Byakugan_nya dan ketika ia tahu dimana letak pertarungan itu Hinata justru membatu karena itu tak lain adalah rekan se timnya dulu serta tim Guy.

Mereka bertarung dengan ninja buronan yang jumlahnya 2 kali lipat dari mereka. Mereka kuat, Hinata pun harus mengakuinya, namun ninja yang mereka lawan juga tak kalah kuat. Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk melihat pertarungan tersebut dari dekat dengan bersembunyi di salah satu dahan yang ia rasa cukup kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya. Lama-lama ia gerah juga dengan situasi seperti ini, hanya bisa melihat dan teman-temannya pun baru dapat mengalahkan ninja-ninja buronan 2 orang saja, tak ayal itu membuat Hinata merasa kesal.

'Shit! Apa boleh buat.' Batin Hinata.

Dia kemudian mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya yang ia taruh di balik punggung bawahnya, merapal jurus seketika itu juga pedang itu berubah menjadi kelopak-kelopak teratai yang jumlahnya tak terbayangkan untuk menyerang ninja-ninja buronan. Kiba, Shino, Guy, Neji, Rock Lee, dan Tenten pun heran dari arah mana Kelopak-kelopak teratai itu bagai ombak kunai yang menyerang para ninja buronan. Semakin di lawan kelopak-kelopak itu makin banyak jumlahnya dan beberapa menit kemudian semua ninja buronan tewas.

"Hebat." Kata Rock Lee dan Kiba bersamaan.

Yang lain pun setuju dengan dengan apa yang dikatakan kedua pemuda tersebut.

Kelopak-kelopak yang jumlahnya tak terhitung makin lama makin sedikit kemudian menuju ke arah pohon tempat dimana Hinata berada. Keenam orang ninja itu pun mengikuti arah kelopak teratai itu dan ternyata menuju ke tangan seseorang yang misterius berjubah bagi mereka lalu membentuk pedang berwarna putih yang indah. Dan segera Hinata memasukkan kembali ke sarung pedang tersebut dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tunggu. Aku merasa familiar dengan chakramu. Siapa kau?" sebelum pergi neji menginterupsi Hinata.

"Benar. Seranggaku pun merasakan hal yang sama." Shino pun ikut membenarkan perkataan Neji.

"Shit." Batin Hinata. Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

"Kejar dia. Aku merasakan bahwa chakra itu milik Hinata-sama." Kata Neji.

"AAPPPAAA." Teriak ketiga orang yang tak memiliki kemampuan seperti Neji, Kiba, dan Shino.

"Kenapa mereka harus mengejarku segala... kalau begini caranya bisa gawat." Gerutu Hinata di balik topengnya. Sebuah ide muncul di kepal Hinata.

Gadis beriris lavender itu pun merapal jurus untuk membuat tubuhnya menjadi serpihan-serpihan kelopak bunga teratai dan menyebar ke segala arah yang akhirnya membuat keenam ninja dari konoha bingung harus ke arah mana. Karena chakra dan bau Hinata menyebar seperti debu di terpa angin.

"Sial! Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan semua ini?" tanya pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga merah terbalik.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke Konoha dan beritahukan hal ini pada Hokage-sama." Perintah Guy.

"Baik." Jawab ke lima ninja tersebut.

'Hinata-sama benarkah itu kau?' batin Neji.

**TBC**

**Bingung mw nulis pa makny aq nulis bgini za... drpda aq telntrkan krn UAS...**

**Alhamdulillah ya Allah hmba sma sekali gk da yg remidi,meskipun nlainya ng passsss bgt...**

**Gomen... udh beberpa mgu blm d update...**

**Ni za blue \buat secepatnya...**

**Di baca ya syukur gk di baca y udh...**

**Oy, aq sngja bwt jurus hinta kyk byakuya (bleach) krn tu cocok bgt bwt hina, n klo bunga sakura sngaja aq ubah krn gk cocok ma hina…. Lbh cocok bunga teratai….**

**Bwt pra readers yg emg blm blue bls reviewny... blue tulis dsni ya...**

**Erryta : wahhhh.. nti dirubung semut donk...**

**Kurarin : iy dsni blue bwt sai tu kturunan Uchiha... sasu tu asliny baik, lemah kyk air. Tpi, diluarnya aza arogan.. mmm klo bwt sassuke jhat ma hina kykny gk tw deh... liat nti za ya...**

**N : ooo gtu... tnang za, aq orangny nyantai kox. Ni udh aq update slmt bca...**

**Authorbimbang : masa'? yakin nih ... ok bca za...**

**(di review gk da nmany) : he he he *gruk2 kepala* bgitulah kira2...gomen klo GAJE...**

**Uchiha Stephanie : gomen deh lelet.. hbis ni aq bru slesai UAS... selamat baca za...**

**Payung biru : ni udh blue update... makcih ats semangatny... slmt bca...**

**Sica : Alhamdulillah lumyn sukses UASny... ni udh blue update... met bca za...**

**Anime lovers Ya-ha: makacih ats smgtny, UASny lumyn... ni udh blue update... met bca za... jgn sering2 dibyangin nti mimisan loh *di geplak nea***

**Citrus : makacih pujiannya...met baca...**

**Yukio Hisa : gk pa kox... gk tw... kykny mpe ch 10... tpi gk tw juga ya **

**RK-Hime: lemon... asam manis cinta... iy blue kuliah... ni udh blue update met bca za...**

**Hyou hyouchiffer : bgitulah kira2... met bca ya...**

**Sasuhina-caem : kedepannya ni di ch ni... mgkin lemon penuhnya d ch 8 atw di ch 9 penuh...met bca...**

**widiwMin : ni udh blue update... met bca...**

**alice dien : msak cih sgitu bgusnya * berasa terbang nih...* pdhal blue pake bhsa yg sderhna za... mls klo 17 thn... kgk enak di dengerinnya... enk jg +17 th... gk pa2 kok.. aq santai za orngny... met bca za klo gtu...**

**selesai...**

**mohon **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	8. Chapter 8

Summary :

**HinaSasu**

**Tambah slight ada NaruSaku **

**Rating : M (gk janji ya...)**

**Genre : romance/ drama *kayaknya sih ada fantasy, hurt/comfort (bingung...) **

**Declaimer : Masashi Kisimoto (pengen aku ambil alih.. jangan marah ya om Masashi)**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE, CANON, LIME PAKE LEMON (MAAF.. PERCOBAANNN)**

**A/N : Y ampun... bnarnya kpala blue ni mau pecah gra2 ngurus nurskit (alat2 bwt praktek di RS), truz bwt PROKER (senat) utk bulan depan. Truz bwt proposal LDK. Truz cari toko kain yg murah bwt baju praktek. Aduhhhh blue ngerasa tugas gk ada hbiz2nya... Argghhhhhhhhh pusing... tapi, mau gimana lagi blue juga punya tugas bwt nyelesain fanfic & update Fanfic. Rasanya pengen jedotin kepala di tembok biar gak pusing *mijit2 pelipis* **

**Ya udah selamat membaca aja... blue juga harap reviewnya ya... **

**.**

**.**

**~The Light and The Dark ~**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya di chapter 7...**

"Kenapa mereka harus mengejarku segala... kalau begini caranya bisa gawat." Gerutu Hinata di balik topengnya. Sebuah ide muncul di kepala Hinata.

Gadis beriris lavender itu pun merapal jurus untuk membuat tubuhnya menjadi serpihan-serpihan kelopak bunga teratai dan menyebar ke segala arah yang akhirnya membuat keenam ninja dari konoha bingung harus ke arah mana. Karena chakra dan bau Hinata menyebar seperti debu di terpa angin.

"Sial! Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan semua ini?" tanya pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga merah terbalik.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke Konoha dan beritahukan hal ini pada Hokage-sama." Perintah Guy.

"Baik." Jawab ke lima ninja tersebut.

'Hinata-sama benarkah itu kau?' batin Neji.

**Chapter 8...**

'Hinata-sama benarkah itu kau?' batin Neji.

"Hei, Neji." Panggil Ten Ten

"Ah. Iya."

Mereka pun beranjak pergi dari tempat pengejaran orang misterius yang telah menolong mereka dan pulang menuju Konoha untuk melapor.

O-o-O-o-O

Matahari masuk melewati jendela kamar yang terbuka. Angin melambai gorden pendek menimbulkan hawa yang mengundang untuk bergelung kembali di dalam selimut dan rasanya angin yang masuk lewat jendela tersebut menerpa dadanya langsung. Masih pukul enam pagi namun rasanya sudah siang sekali ditambah lagi tubuh seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang rasanya pegal semua terutama di bagian pinggang.

Ketika Naruto mencoba menggeliatkan tubuhnya rasanya sulit sekali yang sebelah kanan di apit tembok. Itu rasanya kenapa dia diapit dari sebelah kiri juga(?). Meskipun ranjangnya hanya berukuran medium –cukup untuk 2 orang tapi lumayan sempit- harusnya ia bisa merentangkan tangannya. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Mau tidak mau Naruto membuka matanya perlahan dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan di sebelah kirinya ada yang bergerak. Pelan ia menengok ke sebelah kiri dan...

"S-sa-sa-kura-chan..."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya lebar tak percaya sembari menelan ludahnya paksa bahwa di sampingnya ada seorang gadis berambut merah muda seperti gulali, berkulit putih –meskipun tak seputih Hinata- menjadikan bahu Naruto sebagai pengganti bantalan si gadis ditambah lagi ia memeluk pinggang Naruto yang membuat dada telanjang Sakura menempel pada dada bidang Naruto. Naruto mencoba berpikir keras apa yang terjadi kemarin hingga ia kini tidur seranjang dengan Sakura tanpa busana seperti ini dan hanya di tutupi oleh selembar selimut.

_**Flashback on :**_

"_Sssttt, tenang aku akan membantumu." Kata Sakura yang kemudian ia memeluk Naruto dan menenggelamkan wajah sang pemuda di lekukan lehernya. Membiarakan Naruto untuk menghirup aroma tubuhnya._

"_Aku bantu ke tempat tidurmu." Tanpa persetujuan pemuda blonde Sakura langsung membopong Naruto ke tempat tidur, dan segera membuka kaus hitam Naruto dan membuangnya ke lantai._

'_Malam ini kau harus jadi milikku Naruto. Tak kan kubiarkan kau menjadi milik orang lain.' Batin Sakura. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi bila dia berbuat egois, karena ia sudah banyak kehilangan dan ia tak mau kehilangan lagi. _

_Naruto benar-benar tak tahan, apa lagi ketika Sakura menduduki perut Naruto dan dengan perlahan membuka rompi merahnya seperti ingin menggoda Naruto. Sakura kemudian mencium bibir Naruto, Naruto yang sudah kehilangan akal membalas ciuman Sakura, melumatnya rakus. Kedua tangan Naruto pun tak tinggal diam, menjalar di setiap punggung sakura membelainya lembut dan salah satu tangannya menuju ke arah bokong Sakura meremasnya lembut. Tapi, kelembutan itu hanya bertahan sementara yang kemudian digantikan dengan remasan pada bokong dan dadanya dengan penuh nafsu birahi._

"_Mmmnnnhhhh..." desah Sakura tertahan karena mulutnya tertawan oleh mulut Naruto._

_Bluk. _

_Naruto membalikkan keadaan kini ia di atas Sakura. Melepas ciuman mereka sejenak. Tapi lima detik kemudian ia mencium Sakura dengan penuh nafsu yang ada, mengeluarkan semua hasrat yang terkurung di dalam insting prianya. Dan entah sejak kapan Sakura sudah tak memakai sehelai benang pun. Tubuhnya kini dihiasi bercak-bercak merah di bagian leher, dada, perut, dan pahanya._

'_Gila. Apa benar ini Naruto?' tanya Sakura di hatinya._

"_Hah.. hahhhh Nahhh rutthh tohhh..." panggil Sakura, ia benar-benar ngos-ngosan karena melayani Naruto. Jelas saja mereka baru pemanasan dan itu memakan waktu yang lama (baca: 4 jam). _

_Naruto tak mengindahkan panggilan Sakura karena ia kini sedang sibuk menciumi leher Sakura lagi._

"_Nghhh.. ahhhh ... kauhhh.. cuhhhnnn ranghhh..." kata Sakura di sela desahannya._

_Naruto mengerti, tanpa membuang waktu lagi ia buka celana beserta kini mereka bagaikan bayi suci yang baru lahir keduania tanpa menggunakan pakaian._

_Naruto merangkak ke bawah ke area sumber kenikmatan kaum adam di dunia. Sakura terus mendesah, mengerang dan berteriak tak tahan dengan kenikmatan akan lidah naruto yang terus begerilya di dalam kewanitaan Sakura. "NAARUTOO"_

_Sakura berteriak kencang menyebut nama Naruto setelah klimaksnya yang entah keberapa kalinya._

"_Kau siap, Sakura?" baru tiga kata itu yang dikeluarkan Naruto sejak awal mereka bercinta._

_Sakura menatap dalam blue shapire di hadapannya, Sakura masih dapat melihat cinta dan kepedulian di sana meskipun di halangi kabut nafsu yang minta dipuaskan kemudian mengangguk pelan tanda ia setuju._

_Naruto perlahan memasuki tubuh Sakura, baru setengahnya masuk gadis merah muda tersebut terisak pelan. Sakura memang seorang kunoichi serta medic-nin yang hebat. Tapi tetap saja kan dia ini manusia yang punya rasa sakit apa bila ada benda tumpul, keras tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam 'area pribadi' Sakura dan akhirnya darah segar keluar perlahan dari kewanitaannya._

_Naruto mengecup kening Sakura lembut dan entah mengapa rasa sakit yang gadis merah muda itu rasakan menguap suadah di gantikan dengan rasa bahagia._

_Setelah merasa yakin sakura merasa tidak sakit lagi Naruto memasukkan kejantanannya yang berukuran 'wow' ke dalam liang hangat Sakura._

"_Bergeraklah." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum hangat pada Naruto._

_Gerakan pinggul mereka perlahan lembut namun lama kelamaan menjadi liar seiring peluh yang makin mengucur di tubuh mereka. Suara desahan, erangan Sakura serta bunyi derit ranjang merupakan musik yang sangat pas di telinga Naruto._

"_NAARUTOO"_

"_SAKURA-CHAN"_

_Mereka berteriak menyebut nama lawan main mereka di ranjang menandakan mereka telah berada di puncak kenikmatan dunia. _

_Lelah. Itu perasaan Sakura apalagi mereka melakukannya hampir seharian. Coba saja lihat saat ini sudah hampir jam dua. Ia mengira saat Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dari tubuh Sakura akan beranjak dari tubuh Sakura dan pergi untuk tidur. Namun dugaannya salah besar._

"_Aku belum puas Sa-ku-ra-chan." Kata Naruto tepat didepan wajah Sakura dengan seringai menggoda._

_Glek._

_Sakura hanya menelan ludahnya paksa. Dan mulailah ronde kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya sampai Naruto benar-benar puas._

_Entah sudah berapa jam dan berapa kali Naruto menyemburkan 'kepuasannya' di dalam liang hangat Sakura. Dan akhirnya Naruto tidur pulas yang sebelumnya sudah memisahkan diri dengan Sakura sambil merentangkan salah satu lengannya untuk bantal Sakura. _

_Sebelum Sakura pergi ke alam mimpinya ia bersumpah tak akan lagi memasukkan obat perangsang lagi ke dalam makanan maupun minuman Naruto, kalau ia 'mau' lagi tinggal 'minta' Naruto(?). (Author: dasar!) _

_**Flasback off**_

'Astaga. Apa yang sudah aku lakukan.' Batin Naruto sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Ngghhh" Sakura menggeliat pelan dari tidurnya membuka kelopak matanya perlahan yang mulai menampakkan mutiara emo erald yang indah di sana.

"Naruto?" panggil Sakura yang mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap si pirng.

Naruto tak bergeming sedikit pun ia masih tetap menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan lengan kanannya, ia masih tak menyangka (baca: shock) kalau mereka telah 'melakukannya' semalam dan dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Gomen-ne." Hanya satu kata itu yang diucapkan oleh Naruto. Sungguh ia benar-benar tak berani menatap wajah bahkan mata Sakura. Bingung, menyesal, takut, marah, bahagia semua bercampur menjadi satu dalam perasaan Naruto saat ini.

"Kau menyesal Naruto?" tanya Sakura lirih.

Sungguh gadis yang masih di pelukan Naruto seranjang dengannya takut. Benar-benar takut bila jinchuriki kyuubi yang dulu mencintainya kini tak mencintainya.

"A-aku... Aku tak tahu Sakura-chan. Sungguh aku bingung." Kata Naruto sembari menatap ke arah Sakura.

"Ja-jadi... intinya kau menyesal sudah melakukannya denganku?"

"..."

"Ka-kalau kau tidur dengan Hinata kau pasti tidak menyesal kan Naruto?" tanya Sakura lagi. Kini ia tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Sakura benar-benar merasa wanita murahan untuk melayani Naruto 'one night stand'.

""Sa-sakura-chan bu-bukan begitu sungguh..." Naruto bertambah bingung apalagi ketika Sakura mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur dan ketika gadis bumble gum itu mau berdiri...

"Arghh." Sakura jatuh terduduk lagi diranjang ketika ia merasa nyeri di bagian selangkangannya. Jelas saja nyeri Naruto menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam rahim Sakura berkali-kali dan itu pun yang pertama bagi Sakura.

"K-kau tak apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang kedua lengan Sakura dari belakang.

"Ja-jangan sentuh hiks...aku Naruto. A-aku hiks... memang tak pantas hiks... un-hmppp."

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya Naruto langsung membalik tubuh Sakura ke arahnya dan melumat bibirnya. Sakura mematung sesaat, ia tak membalas ciuman Naruto. Sungguh Sakura sangat kaget apa yang Naruto lakukan padanya. Merasa membutuhkan oksigen Naruto melepaskan ciuman dan membelai lembut bibir Sakura.

"Memang. Aku menyesal. Kau tahu Sakura mengapa aku menyesal?" Tanya Naruto sambil mendorong Sakura ke ranjang perlahan dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sakura.

"Ka-karena kau tak me-mencintaiku lagi." Jawab Sakura. Jujur, hatinya sakit ketika Naruto mengatakan menyesal karena telah tidur dengannya.

"Bodoh. Bukan itu. Kau mau tahu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia tak sanggup menatap mata Naruto.

"Karena aku takut untuk menyakitimu. Meskipun aku sangat menginginkanmu tapi, aku pernah berpikir kalau aku bercinta denganmu setelah kita menikah bukan seperti ini. Tapi, di sisi lain aku juga bahagia kalau kau begitu posesif padaku sampai kau tak menghajarku saat menyentuhmu." Kata Naruto dengan seringainya.

Blush.

Sakura benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Ini pertama kalinya ia kalah dari Naruto –soal berdebat-.

"Dan yang paling tak kusangka kau mulai nakal, hingga berani tampil seperti ini di depanku." Naruto melirik ke bawah sambil bersiul nakal.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Naruto dan...

"Ja-jangan lihat baka! Tutup matamu!" teriak Sakura sambil menutup dadanya yang terbuka dnegan sebelah tangannya sedangkan tangan satunya ia berusaha menutup mata Naruto namun tak berhasil.

"Ha ha ha ha Sakura-chan aku sudah melihat semuanya semalam jadi tak perlu malu lagi." Kata Naruto geli melihat tingkah Sakura apalagiu ketika wajahnya berubah merah padam.

"Ta-tapi aku masih malu Naruto." Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura-chan." Bisik Naruto.

Sungguh. Ini pertama kalinya gadis bersurai merah muda itu berdebar-debar hingga seperti ini. Ia menitikkan air mata bahagia kemudian merengkuh tubuh Naruto. Hangat. Itulah yang dirasakan kedua anak adam dan hawa tersebut.

Seperti inikah cinta? Cinta yang terlihat rumit namun sebenarnya cukup indah. Cukup dengan mempercayai pasangan kita bahwa mereka sangat mencintai kita. Memberi dan menerima dengan lapang dada tanpa ada pemaksaan. Meskipun akhirnya akan sakit.

"Hiks hiks Naruto... Buat a-aku... aku mencintaimu selamanya Naruto."

Perlahan Naruto mendorong tubuhnya, menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Sakura.

"Pasti. Aku akan berjuang. Kau sudah memilihku. Aku tak akan melepasmu lagi meskipun kau ingin lepas dariku." Dan untuk pertama kalinya Naruto menunjukkan seringainya. Seringai kemenangan karena telah membuat gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya jatuh ke pelukannya.

Sakura tak tahu harus bagaimana namun perkataan Naruto tersebut telah menunjukkan sisi posesifnya yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan kepada siapa pun. Persetan siapa yang memulai terlebih dahulu yang jelas ke dua bibir telah bertemu, saling melumat, saling mendominasi ketika kedua llidah di dalam mulut Sakura.

Pasti jadi hari yang panjang. Makan siang, makan malam dan sarapan pagi terlewatkan demi 'memakan' pasangannya. Shit(?).

O-o-O-o-O

Seorang pemuda duduk di ranjang dengan bersandar ke tembok sedang kedua kakinya berselonjor. Kamar yang terasa dingin akibat ketidakhadiran salah seorang penghuni kamar ini. Kamar yang terasa makin gelap meskipun sudah ada dua lilin yang menerangi kamar karena sang pemuda -Sasuke- sedang menunggu salah seorang penghuni kamar yang mereka tempati.

Sebetulnya ini masih sore tapi karena tempat yang mereka tinggali di dalam tanah (baca: ruang bawah tanah/markas) jadi tak ketahuan kalau ini pagi, siang ataupun malam.

Kriet.

Suara pintu terbuka dan munculah orang yang ditungu sang pemuda bermata onyx tersebut.

"Sudah pulang?" tanya sang gadis.

"Hn."

Sasuke benar-benar malas bertanya pada sang gadis. Karena merasa orang yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah berada dalm penglihatannya ia sudah tak perlu cemas lagi dan kini ia bisa tidur sepuasnya.

"Hei! Jangan tidur dulu."

Sang gadis -Hinata- duduk di salah satu sisi tempat tidur di dekat Sasuke yang sebelumnya telah menanggalkan jubah beserta pedangnya dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sang _missing-nin. _Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya malas.

"Hn?" _'cepat Hinata, aku ngantuk dan aku malas berbicara denganmu.' _

Begitulah kira-kira arti kata 'Hn' dan tatapan Sasuke saat ini.

"Mmmm... ka-kau ma-marah Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata disertai dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa ia jauh lebih takut kalau Sasuke bersikap seperti itu ketimbang mendapatkan jurus mangekyo Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Jujur saja sejak dulu Sasuke tidak suka Hinata takut padanya.

"Tidak. Memang ada apa?"

"A-aku tadi ber-bertemu Neji-nii dan yang lainnya." Ucap Hinata takut-takut.

Sasuke tersentak sejenak namun ia bisa mengatasi kekagetannya dan berwajah datar kembali.

"Lalu? Mereka bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanpa Hinata sadari ada keringat dingin dari pelipis Sasuke.

"Tidak. Lagipula setelah melihat mereka aku langsung pergi." Jawab Hinata polos. Sungguh wajah innocent Hinata membuat Sasuke makin gemas melihatnya.

"Begitu. Baiklah aku mau tidur." Belum sampai kepala Sasuke singgah di bantalnya 'gadisnya' sudah lebih dulu menarik tubuh Sasuke dan melarangnya tidur lebih dulu.

"Ada apa lagi Hinata?" geram Sasuke.

Hari ini benar-benar sial. Pulang dari 'tujuan' mereka –Sasuke, Suigetsu, dan Juugo- Sasuke terpeleset di batang pohon lalu ada burung yang membuang kotorannya di tubuh Sasuke bukan hanya satu burung tapi rombongan burung. Waktu pulang ke markas Sasuke tidak mendapati wajah teduh Hinata dam yang terakhir Hinata belum mengizinkannya tidur. Benar-benar kesialan. Poor Sasuke.

"Aku tahu Tobi masih hidup. Dan tadi kau mencari informasi tentangnya kan?"

Sasuke masih tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengetahuinya? Bila semua orang mengetahui Tobi tewas bersama Kabuto itu salah besar. Karena mayat yang ditemukan bukanlaah mayat Tobi (perang ninja ke 4).

"Apa yang kau inginkan lagi Sasuke-kun? Bukankah sekarang ada aku?" tanya Hinata nanar.

"Aniki. Karena dia." Saat mengucapkannya tanpa menatap Hinata.

Cukup tiga kata yang diucapkan Sasuke, Hinata sudah mengerti.

"Bukankah kau tahu Itachi-san melakukannya karena ia sangat menyayangimu dan juga Konoha? Apa lagi Sasuke-kun? Apakah dengan adanya aku tak cukup?" Hinata sungguh miris melihat pemuda yang ada di sampingnya. Yang ada dalam hatinya hanya dendam dendam dan dendam.

"Belum Hinata. Kau pasti mengerti kan?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Kini ia menatap Hinata langsung, bukan tatapan yang dingin ataupun lembut namun tatapan kosong tak bernyawa.

"Aku akan bersamamu. Aku tak akan pernah kutinggalkan kau sendiri." Hinata merangkum wajah Sssuke berharap sang pemuda menatapnya.

"..."

Sasuke tersentak, ia mencari setitik noda kebohongan di dalam mutiara lavender Hinata namunsedikit pun ia tak menemukannya di sana. Justru yang ia temukan adalah CINTA yang tulus.

"Kenapa kau mau melakukannya?"

Hinata belum melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sasuke dan tanpa aba-aba tanpa diduga oleh sang pemuda Hinata mencium sang _missing-nin. _Sasuke tidak pernah seterkejut ini sebelumnya. Ia hanya mampu melotot tak percaya bahkan Hinata sudah melepaskan ciuman singkatnya Sasuke masih berwajah cengok.

"Su... su-suki desu Sasuke-kun." Wajah Hinata benar-benar merah sekarang.

"Bodoh." Hinata menatap tak percaya pada Sasuke. hanya satu kata itu bisa membuat hati Hinata seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum.

"Harusnya kau tak mencintaiku. Aku ini _missing-nin _Hinata."

"Cinta tak pernah memandang status Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke hanya diam menatap Hinata.

"Pertama kalinya aku melihatmu ketika kita masuk di akademi. Kau tak pernah marah, sakit hati atupun benci ketika semua anak memusuhimu dan membullymu. Kau tetap berlapang dada. Meskipun kau terlihat selalu menunduk namun dalam hatimu kau terus memandang lurus ke arah masa depan. Dan saat itu pun aku tahu kau adalah gadis yang kuat." Mungkin ini pertama kalinya dalam Sasuke berkata panjang lebar namun bukan itu intinya. Hinata sungguh tak percaya bahwa selam ini Sasuke selalu memperhatikannya sejak di akademi.

"Dan kau tahu Hinata kau cinta pertamaku. Cinta yang aku pendam lebih dari 10 tahun. Dan hingga saat ini rasa itu masih tetap sama bahkan membesar dari waktu ke waktu."

Wajah Hinata sudah tampak merah padam apalagi ketika Sasuke merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan dan membisikkannya kata-kata cinta.

"Aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu jatuh kepelukan laki-laki lain Hinata. Kau milikku. Dan hanya akan menjadi milik Uchiha Sasuke. berjanjilah akan selalu bersamaku." Sasuke menghirup wangi yang menguar dari leher Hinata. Harum tubuh Hinata sudah menjadi candu bagi sang pemuda.

"Aku berjanji."

"Setelah semuanya selesai tinggal kau dan aku. Hanya kita dalam dunia milik kita."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hinata sejenak sebelum menenggelamkannya pada ciuman panas. Dan entah sejak kapan Hinata sudah berada dalam tindihan Uchiha bungsu.

"Sasu..ahhhh" Sasuke menggigit titik tersensitif Hinata tepat di perpotongan antara bahu dan leher di sebelah kanan. Kedua tangan Sasuke pun tak menganggur begitu saja. Tangan kanannya berusaha melepas kaus yang Hinata pakai sedang tangan kirinya meremas- remas dada kiri Hinata.

Dinding-dinding kamar yang terbuat dari batu dan tanah menjadi saksi bisu yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Sasuke memberikan kissmark bukan hanya di leher, namun juga di dada dan perut. Dan entah sejak kapan mereka berdua tidak memakai pakaian lagi. Sasuke merangkak menuju selangkangan Hinata membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Ahhh... sasuhhhhh" Hinata mendesah keras saat lidah Sasuke masuk dan menekan nekan klitoris Hinata.

Perbuatan Sasuke yang seperti itu membuat Hinata terus mendessah dan mengerang yang akhirnya Hinata mencapai memandang Hinata penuh cinta, persaaan yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan kepada perempuan lain. Hinata yang mengerti maksud Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia siap untuk 'dimasuki'.

Ini memang bukan pertaama kalinya bagi Hinata tapi tetap saja rasanya masih aneh dan sakit ketika benda berukuran besr masuk ke dalam kewanitaannya. Rasa sakit itu hanya sementara ketika Sasuke memberikan ciuman di bibir pada Hinata untuk melupakan rasa sakitnya dan irama dua orang berbeda gender di ranjang pun dimulai.

Peluh yang menyatu, kedua tangan yang terus bekerja untuk memuaskan pasangannya. Pinggul yang terus menghentakan ke dalam nikmatnya surga dunia berusaha mencapai kenikmatan tertinggi.

"Sahhhsuhhhhkehhhhh...aghhh" Hinata telah sampai pada puncaknya dan disusul oleh Sasuke beberapa sodokan.

"Ah-ahku lelah." Desah Hinata manja. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kecil dan melepaskankan kejantanannya.

"Tidurlah." Sasuke mengambil selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua lalu mengecup puncak kepala Hinata.

"Oyasumi Sasuke-kun."

"Oyasumi Hime."

Oh, Kami-sama Sasuke memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan 'Hime'.

O-o-O-o-O

Di dalam ruangan Hokage bukan hanya Tsunade dengan asistennya –Shizune- tapi juga Sai yang masih membicarakan dan masih mencari keberadaan Hinata.

TOK.

TOK.

TOK.

Ketukan dari luar ruangan terdengar oleh telinga Tsunade lalu menyuruhnya orang yang di luar ruangan masuk.

Krieet.

Blam.

Suara membuka lalu di susul dengan menutupnya daun pintu menandakan bahwa orang yang di luar telah masuk ke dalam ruang Hokage.

"Sepertinya misi kali ini cepat selesai. Padahal misi ini kelas S?" Tanya Tsunade dan entah kepada siapa ia menanyakan pertanyaan itu karena merendahkan suaranya sambil membaca dokumen yang berisi misi untuk Team Guy.

"Oh... itu ya Hokage-sama... ha ha ha ha ha" Guy bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari tsunade malah tertawa garing sambnil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian gagal dalam misi ini?" geram tsunade. Sangat terasa aura-aura gelap yang dirasakan oleh orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Bahkan ton ton pun merasa merinding.

"Berhasil." Kata Neji

"..."

"Misinya berhasil. Hanya saja kami mendapatkan bantuan dari ninja misterius. Aku dan juga Shino merasa familiar dengan chakra maupun auranya..." Neji tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Familiar maksudmu?" tanya Tsunade. Entah kenapa Tsunade tertarik dengan berita yang dibawa oleh Neji dan juga yang lainnya.

"Aku merasa chakra mirip dengan... Hinata-sama."

"..."

Hening.

"Kau yakin Neji?" kini yang bertanya adalah Sai si anbu Ne.

"Entahlah." Neji memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tak tahu apakah benar 'ninja misterius' itu Hinata atau bukan.

"Memang chakra yang ia miliki mirip dengan Hinata tapi, chakra yang ia miliki jauh lebih kuat dan banyak. Berbeda dengan Hinata." Kali ini Shino yang menjawab pertanyaan yang belum bisa dijawab oleh Neji.

"Iya benar. Aku juga mencium bau Hinata dari tubuh ninja misterius itu." Kiba membenarkan perkataan Shino. Sedang Guy, lee, dan Ten Ten diam saja. Toh, mereka tak punya byakugan ataupun penciuman yang tajam.

"Tapi, jika itu benar Hinata kenapa dia tidak pulang ke konoha?" sai yang dari tadi diam saja kini ikut menimpali percakapan yang cukup menarik.

"Benar juga." Tsunade menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi Hokage miliknya dengan memegang dagunya tanda bahwa ia sedang berpikir.

"O ya, jurus dan pedang ninja itu menarik sekali. Mirip dengan badai pasir Gaara. Kalau begitu aku tak boleh kalah dari ninja misterius itu. Harus ku kalahkan dia." Kata Lee dengan mata berapi-api.

"Benar Lee. Itulah semangat masa muda. Hwa ha ha ha ha."

'Hebat. Disaat seperti ini masih bisa membuat lawakan.' Batin Ten Ten.

"Apa maksud dengan mirip badai pasir Gaara?" sepertinya Tsunade kini benar-benar tertarik dengan sang ninja misterius.

"Bentuknya bukan pasir tapi kelopak bunga teratai yang menyebar. Bila keeelopak teratai itu semakin dilawan maka jumlahnya makin banyak. Jurus itu seperti tak memiliki celah sedikit pun." Terang Neji.

Setelah laporan yang diberikan oleh team Guy mereka hendak beranjak pergi dan memberikan tempat untuk Sai dan juga Hokage untuk mendiskusikan masalah ...

Wushhhh.

"Itu..."

"Jurus si ninja misterius"

Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan Hokage terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini. kelopak-kelopak bunga teratai tersebut sebagian kecil mengarah ke meja Hokage dan perlahan membentuk sebuah gulungan kertas. Sedang yang sebagian lagi perlahan menyatu dan membentuk sebuah tubuh manusia. Perlahan wajah tersebut terlihat jelas meskipun ada perbedaan dari yang dulu. Mereka lebih terkejut dengan yang apa mereka lihat sekarang di bandingkan dengan kelopak-kelopak teratai yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kau."

Brakk.

Suara kursi yang terjatuh secara paksa diakibatkan Tsunade yang berdiri secara tiba-tiba.

** ~TBC~**

Akhirnya ni chapter 8 udh selesai tinggal di update dech... tapi, blue minta maaf banget soalnya blue banyak tugas yang harus dilakukan dan mau gak mau ni fanfic jadi korban atas keterlambatan update dan pembuatan.

Tapi, kalo blue pikir^^ lama-kelamaan kok ni fanfic ceritanya makin gaje ya...?

Udah blue gk mau bnyak bacot. Blue sebetulnya mau-mau aza bales review readers tapi karena penyakit males gak pernah ilang dari bandan blue makanya balesan review blue kasih disini. Ok...

Anime Lovers Ya-Ha : aduhhh maaf yaa... blue bru update... tapi gk tau juga ya seru pa gak mnurut Anime-san...

Yo hiruma : Yupz ini rating M. Blue sengaja motong ceritanya disitu, gk tau knp sich Cuma pengen aza.

Hyou Hyouchiffer : ahh... itu semua jwabannnya ada di chapter ini...

Mitsuki ota : ni dy blue udh update.

Authorbimbang : ya ampun kok review dlu...? klo skolah yg rajin...

Yukio Hisa : mmm blue juga bingung sh 10 tu udh tamat pa blm... tpi kyaknya diluar planning dech. Kykny sich lbih dri 10 chapter. Klo soal Hokage tu masih Tsunade. Coz Tsunade kn masih hidup & seger meskipun umurnya udh bau tanah *itonjok ma Tsunade

Aiwha : iy jurus Hinata tu mirip ma Byakuya di 'bleach' coz co2k ma hinata gitu. Tapi klo bunganya sakura kn gk cocok jadi blue ganti jadi bunga teratai... ha ha ha ha *ketawa GAJE

Devilni oni : met kenal juga. (1) hinata tu gk kasar cma karakternya disini blue buat lebih berani coz kn udh latihan bareng ma Sasuke ganteng *dicium ma Sasuke. (2) jawabannya ada di chapter ni. (3) wahhhh tu sich belum saatny. Nanti klo semuanya udh berakhir baru pregnant n... (4) ini udh di kasih asam manisnya cma kykny kurang HOT dech.

R-K Hime : mmmm Hina bukannya kabur Cuma belum saatnya za ketemu org2 Konoha. Yg dkirim Hina ke Tsunade blm blue buat di chapter ini coz masih bingung buat kata2nya.

Citrus : SakuNAru ada di chapter ni. Buat yg dkirimin Hina ke Tsunade masih di chapter depan. Coz blue blm dapat kata2nya... masih melayang.

Sica : wahhh makasih bgt Sica-san udh nunnggu chapter blue ,mpe jamuran... Gomen-ne blue bru update. *bungkuk 90 derajat

Uchihyyu nagisa : rencana dan reaksi blm saatnya blue update...

N : tenang za hina blm ditangkap ma Konoha kok...

Lavender hime-chan : iy soalny byk readers yg minta ceritanya makin dipanjangin. Hinata blm bisa blue buat hamil. Jawaban Saku knp kyk gitu ma naruto & naru suka atw gk ma Hina smwnya da di ch ni.

Sasuhina-caem : iy soalnya bluebosen liat hinata di tindas terus. Kasian ma hina. Oh soal yg dkiriim hina ke tsunade blm bisa blue jawab di chapter ni. Mungkin di chapter depan.

Hyuu-chan : iy dong Hinata gitu lochhh... hina blm siap buat hamil. Coz blue juga blm mau hina hamil.

Mizuki Kana : salam kenal juga nih blue udh update.

Nara Hikari : Hinata jelasss keren dr dlu kan udh keren *hina narsis

Nerazzuri : salam kenal juga . Sebetulnya wktu blue ngetik di itu pake Justify tapi gk tau pas udh blue update jadinya center. Masih jadi rhasia blue apa yang dkirimin hina ke Tsunadde.

Mohon

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Gk pake flame kecuali kritik membangun **


End file.
